The Little Molly
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: Mermaid AU. Molly is a mermaid, obsessed with the human world. Sherlock is a prince with a secret that shows her the most interesting part. Why does it feel like there are never any The Little Mermaid AUs? Sherlolly.
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid AU. Molly is a mermaid, obsessed with the human world. Sherlock is a prince with a secret that shows her the most interesting part. Why does it feel like there are never any The Little Mermaid AUs? Sherlolly.**

Waves lapped against the shore, stretching nearly to the black rock cliff between the beach and civilization. No one was ever around at high tide, at least not on this beach. It was too narrow, too dark as the sun set on the other side of the peninsula.

It was perfect for the man who hid in the shadows, his back against the cliffs. The creaky wooden stairs were only ten feet away, but he waited until the steps of the two guardsmen faded. He had calculated the distance one could hear the loud clacking of their black taps and judged the navy blue uniforms to be long gone, or at least far enough away that they wouldn't recognize him.

The water skimmed his boots before receding back into the sea. Now was the time. He bounded up the steps and crossed the street into a small alley beside a sweet shop. Many little businesses had set up here overlooking the sea.

The man's black curls fell loosely in front of his face and his white shirt hung low instead of being tucked in properly. It would be supper time soon, and he knew exactly what his parents would say if they saw him in this state. _And Mycroft._ He rolled his striking blue eyes just at the thought. Mycroft would have a field day, looming it over his head. He had enough things of that nature as is; why his brother didn't just tell their parents already, the man had no idea. Though, and he hated to admit it, he did appreciate his covering for him on several occasions.

The man tried to ruffle his hair a bit more, hoping it would make him less recognizable on his way home.

* * *

Molly floated in front of the sunken ship, staring in awe at the wreckage. Splintering wood was stuck deep in the sand, but more stood out from the ground. Broken masts and torn flags adorned the human vessel.

"I told you you'd want to explore it, didn't I?" the mermaid beside her asked with a grin, flipping her orange tail.

Molly tore her eyes away and looked at her friend. "Meena, this is amazing. I can't believe you found this!"

Meena smiled with pride. "Come on!"

They swam toward the large boat, entering through portals on the side. After a while of exploring, Molly picked something up.

"What do you suppose this is?" she asked Meena. The item looked silver, but had been tarnished in the salt water. It looked like a small stick that divided into four spikes at one end, almost like an odd piece of coral.

Meena took the object, lightly tapping her fingers on the prongs, then looked at her chocolate brown hair. "I think it's for your hair," she said and started pulling the spikes through her curls.

Molly furrowed her brow. "Interesting."

She wandered further into the room. She picked up another strange object. It was black and curved, one end larger than the other. She turned it around in her hands, squinting at it. It appeared to be hollow.

Meena put the hair item in her netted bag and followed Molly. "What about this one?" Molly asked her, handing her the little item. She repeated Molly's inspection of it, turning it upside down briefly. "Wait!" Molly exclaimed, snatching it back. She took a deep breath before blowing into the smaller end. Bubbles shot out of the other end. The girls giggled.

"It's a bubble blower," Meena giggled.

Molly's grin suddenly turned into a frown. "Meena! The Bubble Festival!"

Her friend's eyes widened as panic settled over the mermaids. "The parade! You were supposed to be on that float with the king!"

"I know! It's the last one, maybe we can make it back in time! Let's go!" They zoomed out of the ship and through the ocean to Atlantica.

* * *

 _More guards, always more guards_ , the man thought as he peered around the corner. He clung tightly to a white stone wall. The wall stood around a white castle, protecting the fortress. From what, he had no idea; there were never any invaders. He guffawed at the extra sentries on duty; no doubt they were there because of him. Mycroft thought he was _so_ funny.

Both sets of guards were set up to pass the same section of wall one after another, leaving a very small amount of time to get past. He only needed a moment to get to the loose bar in one of the aqueduct arches, move it, slip in and return it before they marched by again.

He quickly timed the soldiers' movements and chose his moment. Scurrying around the wall, he came to the first arch, and with a large tug pulled the metal bar loose. He'd barely put it back in place when he caught the glint of a golden button from the guards' uniforms and ducked to his left out of sight behind the wall.

He'd made it. Now to get to his room, a much easier task. His parents were rarely ever around, but he _would_ have to watch for-

"Hello, brother dear. Catch your criminal?" _Mycroft_. He slowly turned to the right, frustration clear on his face. Mycroft seemed pleased with his arms folded and a smirk on his lips. "Who was it this time? The maid? The butler? The auto mechanic down the road?"

"The step-father if you must know," he said haughtily and spoke quickly. "Sent messages to his step-daughter as her online boyfriend in order to keep her from marrying and keep her inheritance to himself."

"Hm." The sound showed about as much interest as Mycroft could muster. Exasperatedly he said, "Sherlock, I suggest you change out of those rags; it's nearly supper."

"On. My. Way," Sherlock pronounced with each step toward the castle.

* * *

"Molly," King Triton said, sounding exhausted. The older man was starting to feel his age as his youngest daughter continued to be reckless. His older children had been much easier to get out of the castle, especially when his wife had been alive. He missed her greatly. But Molly was so much like him; he couldn't find it in his heart to truly punish her.

"I am so sorry, father! Meena and I went to explore this morning and didn't think we'd be gone long. I am so sorry!" she exclaimed at the foot of his tall throne. He had already dismissed Meena.

"Molly, I truly admire your curiosity, but you are slacking your responsibilities as future queen of Atlantica."

"I know, father. It won't happen again."

"I am sure," he said, but didn't sound as if he believed himself. "I have chosen you to be my successor here, Molly. Your older brothers and sisters will help you from their kingdoms, but they'll only be able to do so much. You must take your duties seriously, especially at your age."

"I know," she repeated quietly. "I will try."

"I should hope so. Also," he spoke more softly, "do try to visit her grave, today. Since you didn't make it to the parade. The Bubble Festival is one of our largest festivals as we celebrate her life. At least try to do that."

"Of course," she responded, nodding. King Triton gave her a nod in return, dismissing her.

* * *

 _Bark! Bark!_ The sounds of a dog were the first thing Sherlock heard when he entered the dining room, now wearing his usual black suit.

"Hello, Redbeard!" he said enthusiastically, a smile finally gracing his face as he knelt down to pet the great red Irish Setter. "I'm sorry I left you today. Easier to get about the city without the royal dog on my heels," he whispered.

"A dog at the table's a bit not good, Sherlock," John said, walking in behind him. The shorter man was usually with him everywhere he went. He was meant to watch over the prince's past drug habit, but it didn't stop the prince from escaping the castle unescorted every once and a while.

Dr. Watson was the youngest the royal family had seen in the position, but he obviously made the cut when Sherlock didn't fire him within an hour after meeting him. The two had really hit it off and everyone knew they were good friends, despite the difference in station and conflicting origins of their meeting.

"Oh don't ruin it; the only time he smiles is with that thing around." John looked from the man and his dog to the maid going past with a covered tray. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes that immediately made him smile even though her back was to him as she set the platter down. She turned around and grinned back at him before going back to the kitchen to fetch another tray.

"Her name's Mary." John's eyes suddenly snapped back to Sherlock as he was standing back up. Teasing, he said, "Also, I told you to call me 'sir' in front of my family. 'Your highness' would be even better. Respect is always well received."

"I remember," John said, sounding a little annoyed. "Your family isn't here yet." Sherlock shrugged. "…and thank you for that _other_ bit of information… _your highness._ "

Sherlock gave him a quick smile before moving further into the room. Just as he was about to sit down, another door opened and the voice of the guard loudly announced, "Her Majesty, Queen Violet of Glauwery! His Majesty, K-"

"That's quite alright," the king whispered to the announcer. The guard nodded and shut the door after the couple had entered.

Sherlock stood for his parents, merely nodding his head as a kind of bow, while John was much more formal. "Your Majesties," he addressed them, bowing low.

"Oh, Dr. Watson, you will be joining us for dinner, won't you?" asked the queen as she did most nights. John often accompanied Sherlock to the dining room, mostly to catch him up on what had happened while he was away.

"No, I'm afraid not, your Majesty. I have made plans already."

"Oh alright, very well," she dismissed as they sat in their high-backed chairs.

"Thank you, Ma'am." She nodded.

"You are always welcome, John," King Siger commented.

"Thank you, Sir," John said before heading out the door, briefly sharing a smile with Mary as she walked in with another platter.

After setting the dish down, she backed up to fall in line with the waiters who had followed her in, waiting for the King or Queen to signal the start of the meal.

"Well," the queen started, "Mycroft said he was busy and would join us shortly. I suppose we can start." The waiters moved forward at their que and Mary returned to the kitchens. "That brother of yours, always working," Queen Violet directed down the table to Sherlock.

"I know." He resisted rolling his eyes at her obvious hint for him to do something more productive. They didn't know the half of it; he'd solved more than half the crimes in their kingdom. He had suggested and expressed interest in being involved in security and police work, but they had only wanted him to help from afar. No, he wanted the practical experience. He would never be able to help run the kingdom if he didn't know its dark seedy underbelly, if he didn't see it firsthand.

Sherlock had just picked up his fork to eat the stuffed crab on his plate, when the door from the study opened.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Mycroft!" All the servants stood straight as the prince entered the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness; there were some matters I needed to look into." He sat in his chair and the serving began once again. "What are we having?" he asked as the silver dome was removed from his plate.

"Stuffed crab, Mrs. Hudson's specialty," Sherlock responded with a small smirk.

"And your favorite," Mycroft said with an odd smile and narrowed eyes. Why did he always have to sound so disgusted with everything around him?

"Well, it is my birthday tomorrow," Sherlock reminded him with an icy smile.

"Aw, yes, happy birthday, brother mine." Sherlock kept his expression.

"Yes, yes!" his mother chimed in excitedly. "Your father and I would like to give you your present now if that's alright. But you must act surprised when we give it to you tomorrow!"

A frown was already starting to form on his face. If they didn't want his true initial reaction at the party, it couldn't be anything too great.

"Very well," he consented.

Queen Violet called to a man at the door to wheel something in. Sherlock's feeling of dread increased, especially as a large covered mass was rolled into the dining room. He had already deduced what it was by the time the sheet was removed.

A stone statue of himself was revealed. The sculpture was about ten feet tall and five wide. There was a large tome in its arms, the laws of the land he assumed. He really tried not to look too disgusted, and Mycroft's snickering wasn't helping. At least they had put him in his favorite and signature coat. Though the long distance gaze they had given him was a little dramatic. Overall it just felt…gaudy.

He whispered sideways to Mycroft, "Please tell me you got me something more practical."

"A new microscope and slides," he whispered back.

"Thank you!" he praised quietly, rolling his eyes while both his parents gazed at the statue.

"We'll reveal it at your party on the boat tomorrow, of course," the King smiled good-naturedly, though something in his eyes told Sherlock that he understood his feelings about it.

"You're going to put _that_ on a boat?"

"The ship can hold it."

"Well… it's something. Thank you," Sherlock said awkwardly.

"Of course!" his mother raved. "We _had_ hoped it would be a wedding present, but…" And there it was.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed. "You're not still on about that!"

"Oh, Sherlock, it isn't just us. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled."

"What about Mycroft? He's the elder son; shouldn't you be trying to fix him up instead of me?" A logical point, he felt.

Mycroft coughed uncomfortably. "I actually sent a message to the princess of Surhaven just recently."

"Princess Anthea?! She only came here once, for a ball. You barely know her."

"I believe we will make a good match. Mummy and Daddy approve, and I've only invited her to stay at the castle for a month so I may get to know her before my proposal."

"Still that's not very long," he argued. It felt better to focus the attention to his brother.

"Love acts quickly, Sherlock. And in our line of work, it sometimes doesn't matter at all; you must do what is best for the people."

"Surely, there are times where royalty must put themselves first!"

The queen stepped in. "Sherlock, we are done discussing this." The younger prince knew his place and clamped his mouth shut. He sent a glare to all those at the table before excusing himself. He stopped by the kitchens to ask Mary for a servant to bring the remainder of the meal to his chambers, then made his way across the castle to his room.

* * *

"Hello, mother," Molly said, floating in front of the large statue that marked her mother's grave. This section of the cemetery was blocked off by a tall fence and guards posted at the four corners. As the Bubble Festival marked the queen's birthday, many people were placing gifts against the fence however, and a few extra guards were placed on duty to monitor them.

The festival had started the year Molly's parents were married, but carried on after her mother's death to commemorate her happy life. Molly was glad to have the festival. It meant she didn't have to celebrate the day something tragic happened, but the day her mother existed. She could tell her father felt the same.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the parade." She spoke aloud. The fence and guards were far enough away she felt she could. "My excuses are never very good, I'm afraid… I brought you something." She sat on the ground and rummaged in her bag before slowly pulling out the bubble blower from that morning. "I know how much you loved bubbles." She smiled before blowing air into the object. Just as before, bubbles exploded from the open end, even making some of her hair move upward. She giggled. "Do you remember when we went to the bubble fields and swam around in the streams that came out of the ground? The water was so warm there…" She looked down at the object. "I'm sorry I can't leave this here. One of the guards would surely take it to father and that wouldn't be very good would it?" She stowed the bubble blower back in her bag.

"Not all humans are bad are they, mother? Of course, you may be a little biased now," Molly commented sadly, remembering how her mother had died. But pirates were different, weren't they? They killed humans _and_ fish; her mother was no different to them. "I'm sorry, it's just… all I seem to want to do is explore that world above the sea. You used to love going on the shore, warming your fins on the sand. Father would never let me do that. He's still upset over what happened to you. I don't blame him obviously, but sometimes I just wish… I just wish he wasn't so strict about it. Can I tell you a secret, mum? Sometimes, oh it sounds ridiculous, but sometimes I even wish I had legs, human legs! I could run and walk and dance…" She laid on the ground and giggled. "…especially dance. Can you imagine it, mother? I think you would have fun dancing. It's not like it is down here at all. At least, I don't think so."

Molly heard something swimming towards her and sat up. "Princess Molly! Princess Molly!" She looked to her right and saw one of the messengers coming towards her. He stopped about five feet away as she got up; a few of the guards eyed him wearily, though they knew he was from the castle. "Lady Meena requested your presence; she said it was urgent."

Molly rolled her eyes; Meena always said it was urgent. "Very well. Thank you." She dismissed him and swam back to the castle.

Meena was waiting in the hallway when she arrived. "Ready to go?" she asked as soon as she got there. Molly knew what her friend meant. She was asking if they could go to the cave where she kept all of her human things. They would need to add their hair thing and bubble blower to the collection before they were found and reported.

"I'm going to be exhausted by the end of the day with all this swimming," Molly teased.

Someone watched as the two mermaids smiled at one another and swam off.

* * *

"Yes, swim away my little princess," said a chilling voice as its owner watched a projection of the sight. Brown eyes and a blue tail glinted in the shadows. "You would have had your legs a lot sooner had you not broken off our engagement, Molly. But look at you, still a fish, and me, not even allowed to celebrate her majesty's birthday. What a celebration, indeed. Bubbles!" he scoffed. "Irene!" The projected scene flipped around to show a beautiful mermaid with long dark brown hair that covered her bare breasts. She was obviously swimming.

"Yes, your highness?" She sounded annoyed.

"Keep a close watch on the princess. She may be the key to Atlantica's demise." He giggled.

Irene rolled her blue eyes at her boss's dramatics but swam faster to catch up with the mermaids.

 **I hope you like it! I've had this idea for so long but have been afraid of the commitment of a multichapter. I wanted something that really mixed Sherlock and The Little Mermaid and gave you recognizable elements of both but was still a different story. Hopefully, I have and will get that across to you successfully.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I first started to write this story, Molly's and Sherlock's stories were two big parts in the beginning. I split them up because it kept feeling like too much time was spent with one character or another. I've realized in doing that, that the timeline was changed a little bit, so here's some clarification. Sherlock has dinner with his family and they talk about his upcoming birthday the first night. The next day, Molly and Meena explore the ship and miss the Bubble Festival, a celebration of Molly's deceased mother on her mother's birthday. This chapter is that same day. Just wanted to explain that inconsistency; thanks for reading anyway. I feel like this chapter is a lot better, so I hope you like it and feel the same. Enjoy!**

Sunlight filtered through the waves into the cavern below. Some objects in Molly's grotto caught the rays and sparkled in the afternoon sun. Like every time they entered, the two girls gazed up at the tall rock surrounding them. Every niche carved in the sides had something in it. Molly swam up toward the large hole at top of the formation, looking for space among the many shelves for the small objects. Meena followed. About halfway up, they found it. Molly slowly pulled each item out of her bag and placed it on the shelf, but she couldn't fight the sad look she knew was on her face as she leaned the bubble blower against the side.

As she sunk to the bottom of the cave, Meena asked, "What's wrong, Molly?"

Molly took a deep breath and sat in the sand. "Do you think all humans are as bad as my father makes them out to be?"

Meena hesitated. "Not always. Though sometimes…" She picked up a ball and chain from a lower shelf. "…I wonder. I think the real question is what makes them so different from us?" She put the rusting iron back in the niche. "There are good merpeople… and there are bad merpeople. The Kingdom of Mori comes to mind."

"Oh, don't remind me." Molly fell onto her back as Meena sat beside her. "If Atlantica wasn't as big as it is and alliances hadn't been made with my older siblings' marriages, I have no doubt little Mori would have attacked us by now."

"Maybe Prince James does love you. You were engaged for quite some time before the king ended it and kicked Mori out of the seven kingdoms." Meena's tone was playful, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was three weeks, Meena, and _I_ ended it. They were practicing dark magic; you know that's a breach of our treaty."

"I know." Meena smiled kindly.

Molly furrowed her brow and sat up, bending her yellow tail to her chin. "Maybe I should have just married Jim. I wouldn't have as much to worry about now, the whole kingdom about to rest on my shoulders."

"Molly, don't say things like that. Prince James was a psychopath and you know it. It never would have worked out. Even if he did seem very nice at first."

"It would have been a royal marriage; we would have had to work it out. For the sake of our people. But I'm glad there was another reason not to marry him. I just… I just don't want to disappoint my father. It feels like that's all I do anymore. …But… I don't want this kingdom, the responsibilities. I want…" She looked around at the millions of things in her grotto "… _so much more_. I mean is it so wrong to want to know about a whole world outside of your own? To be a part of it? Why can't we co-exist peacefully?" Meena was about to respond when a shadow passed over the cave. Molly's attention was redirected. "What do you think…?"

Molly swam quickly to the top of the cavern and through the hole, making her way to the surface. Meena was on her tail, but neither of them noticed the dark hair floating in the seaweed atop the rock.

* * *

Prince Sherlock of Glauwery did not like parties, especially his own. As a royal, he had grown up with them every year, and every year he loathed them more and more. The noise, the people, they were all too much. The one thing he could look forward to when Mycroft became king would be the distinct lack of parties. If anyone hated these gatherings more than Sherlock, it was his brother. He had already convinced him to do away with these public affairs and let the people celebrate if they will. As for their own royal society, they could all stay home. No one needed to travel long distances to celebrate someone coming out of a womb years ago.

There was one thing he did enjoy at parties though, and that was the dancing. It was rare at any other time, and that he would miss. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

When he was younger, he had also used these events to practice his observation and deduction skills. There were many times where that had ended in chaos. With all the music and chit chat, it sounded like absolute chaos now. How could anyone enjoy this, he wondered.

He looked over at John smiling contentedly with a drink in his hand. "How are you even still upright?" he asked, walking over to his doctor.

"I've been on quite a few navy vessels, Sherlock-" John glanced sideways, "-I mean, your highness-when I was in the army."

"You were a doctor."

"An army doctor, yes."

They looked around the deck of the ship. People were extensively visiting, even Mycroft was conversing with the Princess Anthea of Surhaven who had arrived earlier that afternoon. It appeared to be a little awkward, but they did seem to be getting on. No decision seemed to have been made about whether or not she would be staying longer. Although her luggage indicated that she may have enough provisions for a week.

In the middle of it all was that awful statue. Sherlock had done just as his parents had asked, giving an excellent performance of surprise and gratitude for the gift. The artist had been invited, of course, and appeared on the verge of tears as everyone ooh'ed and aw'ed over his work. That, at least, could give Sherlock some satisfaction about the whole affair.

"I think I will go join Mary, if you don't mind," John finally said, and Sherlock gave him a nod of dismissal.

The prince truly hoped the music for a formal dance would play soon. It was the only relief in this monotony. He turned away and faced the empty ocean. It was calm except for the gentle breeze, which felt like it might pick up soon. Hopefully the wind wouldn't be too strong. He leaned against the side of the boat.

"Sherlock." He turned his head to the left to see his father, the king. "I know you have never enjoyed these things…" He copied his son's stance. "…but know that we appreciate your efforts. All of them. These things have never been easy. For either of you." He glanced in Mycroft's direction. "And the statue…" They both looked over their shoulders at the gaudy thing. "…well, I'm just trying to say thank you, Sherlock. And I'm sorry. Being royal is a bit inconvenient and your mother can be-"

"Overbearing?" Sherlock looked as if he was ready for this conversation to be over.

"For lack of a better word," King Siger chuckled. "But she means well, you know that. We just want you to be happy. Like we are."

"I am. For the most part."

"You should let your face know then. It worries your mother," his father chuckled.

Sherlock gave a real smile. "I will."

The king smiled back at him. "Thank you. Happy Birthday. I love you, my boy." He gave his son a one-armed hug that was mostly a pat on the back and rejoined the party. Sherlock looked back out into the sea, noticing the darker clouds reflected in the water.

* * *

Princess Molly of Atlantica sat hidden on the side of the royal boat of Glauwery. Meena stayed in the water, holding on to the bottom edge.

"I've never seen a human this close before," she whispered as the prince, apparent by his decadent clothing, spoke with his father. When the older man left, she said, "He's kind of handsome, isn't he?"

Meena came out a bit farther from under the ship. Sherlock had just moved back to pet Redbeard as he came bounding over. Through the space in the deck, she could only see the dog. "He seems kind of hairy…"

Molly covered her mouth as she giggled. "Not that one!" She slipped into the water beside her friend. The man with the dark blonde hair and a girl returned and approached the prince, holding an item that looked like something in her grotto. She and Meena had called it a thud whopper after the sounds it always seemed to make in its narrow hollow openings. It looked like it had been made of wood with a long handle. They had never figured out what it did; the salt water seemed to have caused some damage. She could see that now, especially compared to the one in the prince's hands. "The one with the thud whopper."

Sherlock started to play a beautiful melody on the object. _It was for music!_ It was…it was _so beautiful…_ Molly felt tears start to pool in her eyes. Somehow the song reminded her of her mother. Though, it didn't make her sad, not in the least bit. Somehow it made her happy and so appropriate for this day.

"Oh look at the people dancing!" Meena whispered beside her, making Molly blink out of the trance. She was almost put in another one as she turned her attention to the dancing feet. Each human moved across the busy ship-deck-made-dance-floor with a sudden ease. It was as if they didn't have to communicate to know what the others were doing; it was a magnificent sight.

As the song picked up speed so did the wind. No one seemed to notice, the lively party in full swing. Reaching the climax of the wonderful melody, Sherlock stopped playing as a loud clap of thunder was heard just above them. It was then that chaos ensued. Sailors ran toward their stations, the party goers quickly assessing their situation. The festive mood had collapsed. There was a storm coming. And they were in the middle of the wind tossed ocean.

King Siger ran to the helm to speak to the naval officer in charge as the rest of the party started to run around looking for safety. The wind was starting to become a roar and rain fell, soaking the passengers. He shouted urgently over the noise, "CAN YOU GET US SAFELY TO SHORE, CAPTAIN?"

"I'M AFRAID, YOUR MAJESTY, NOT IF IT GETS MUCH WORSE."

The Captain maneuvered the ship around, facing the direction of the harbor many miles away. As the boat started to turn, Meena looked at her friend, fear displayed in her eyes, before diving into the water. Molly gave a last brief glance at the ship before following after her.

As with everyone on the boat, the king had a very concerned and worried expression on his face. Suddenly a shout came from the look out. "IT'S A HURRICANE, SIR, HEADIN' STRAIGHT FOR US!"

Lightning flashed in the sky. "YOUR BEST OPTION IS THE LIFE BOATS, YOUR MAJESTY," the captain shouted. "THAT LIGHTNING WILL-" Zigzagging light struck the ship before anyone could blink. The mast was on fire, falling onto the rest of the wooden boat. The man in the lookout leapt out and the people on deck scattered.

King Siger looked over the deck from his higher perch near the wheel. His guests and family looked utterly frightened, and it was his job to remain calm and take control like a level headed leader. "TO THE LIFE BOATS!" he commanded.

The sky was full of dark clouds now, lightning flashing above them. Large waves hit the side of the boat, causing it to rock back and forth. Meena hurried for the safety of the cavern, deep below the surface, but Molly went back up to see what was happening, concerned for the humans. Just as she resurfaced, she saw the lightning strike the ship. Immediately the bright flames of fire spread aboard, the rain doing nothing to keep it at bay. She saw smaller boats start to fall from the larger one. There was a great deal of commotion on deck.

People ran toward the life boats, the crew helping to keep things in order as they sent women and children first. King Siger insisted on staying until his guests and most of the crew had gone, his family with him. As they were finally able to board a small boat, the barking of a dog stopped Sherlock, only one foot in the boat.

"Redbeard! I have to go back!"

"SHERLOCK! NO!" his mother yelled over the roar of the fire and thunder.

He was already back on the burning ship. "I'LL GET ON THE LAST ONE! Don't worry!" he shouted.

"I won't leave until he does, your majesties!" the captain interjected, trying to protect his leaders and get them to leave. "The captain will always be the last to leave or go down with his ship if necessary!"

"Thank you," King Siger said, though quieter so it seemed like a whisper in all the noise. A deep understanding passed between the king and the naval officer as they looked at each other, the captain nodding. He would save their son, at whatever costs.

"It's been an honor to serve you, sir." He saluted, then helped release the boat.

Sherlock had already turned back to the fire. Running in, he quickly spotted his barking dog. His red fur, darkened by the rain, stood out among all the orange and red flames, probably singeing it but keeping him alive for now. He stood on a ledge near the helm with fire beneath him.

"Redbeard!" Sherlock shouted. "Come on, boy! Jump!" The Irish Setter obeyed his master; he probably wouldn't have with anyone else. Sherlock stumbled when the large dog fell into his arms, but started to run toward the last safety boat. The captain and a couple of the crew members were surely waiting for him with great anxiety.

Suddenly he caught site of the fire quickly spreading to the barrels of gun powder, somehow untouched but surrounded by flames. He didn't have time. He wouldn't be able to get to the lifeboat. He jumped overboard, Redbeard howling in his ear and the ship exploding behind him. He thought he felt something hit the back of his head before it went dark. Molly rushed forward without thinking.

* * *

The small fleet of lifeboats sat away from the ship, the people watching back as it exploded and started to sink. The royal family, though trying to give the appearance of calm, had tears glistening in their eyes. John caught site of their boat, noticing their reactions and the lack of one person.

"Sherlock," he whispered to himself, though Mary could hear him as she sat beside him. "Don't be dead."

When the group arrived back on shore, there was a feeling of safety, but it was somehow tainted as everyone saw that the youngest prince was not with his family. After a while, the last boat rowed up to shore, only carrying the last two members of the crew and Redbeard.

"The captain barely released the boat in time, your majesty. We believe he went down with the ship," they told the king. The old man looked like he had aged even more overnight. "We found the dog swimming as we moved away, but... there was no sign of Prince Sherlock."

The King nodded. "Thank you." He returned to his family and John sat worried and slightly furious at his friend. He had gone back to save the dog, hadn't he?

Back at the castle, the royals took care of their other esteemed guests and let the servants and crew that had been there rest. It wasn't long before they gathered their other servants, naval officers, and soldiers, asking them to start looking for their son. John observed as everything happened, not able to rest. His best friend, though he would never admit it, had disappeared at sea, most likely dead. The best he could do was join their search parties and know for sure.

* * *

Sherlock lay unconscious on the same lonely beach he had been on two days ago. Had the wreck really only been last night? Molly laid on her side next to him. Meena was near his feet, her tail still in the early morning tide.

"Do you think he's…dead?" Molly asked her friend, gently moving a black curl from his forehead.

"I'm not sure," she replied, watching her friend. She was concerned about Molly's sudden attachment to the human, but didn't say anything. Molly lifted his eyelid, an unresponsive blue eye stared forward. Meena lifted Sherlock's nearest foot and held it to her ear. "I can't hear a heartbeat," she said sadly.

Molly watched her, a smile at the corners of her lips. She rolled her eyes when she looked away, and put her fingers to his neck where she knew his actual pulse would be. They weren't _that_ different from merpeople. "No, he's breathing!" she said as she felt a steady heartbeat and saw his chest rise and fall slightly. "He's…so beautiful."

Meena inched back into the water. The higher the sun rose, the more concerned she became that a human would find them. Molly continued to gaze at the prince.

A loud bark sounded nearby and a red dog came bounding around the corner. Molly hurried back into the sea. She and Meena moved around a boulder, hiding out of site as the dog went to lick the man's face. The man responded, his eyes opening little by little to the bright sun. The blonde man from the night before jogged around the corner next as if trying to catch up with the dog. When he saw Sherlock, it turned into a sprint across the beach.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" The prince groaned. "Oh, you gave me a fright when I saw that you hadn't returned with the others!" John stooped to check his pulse and his eyes for signs of a concussion. "Your parents have been worried sick; there are patrols out everywhere looking for you."

"John!" Sherlock coughed, interrupting his spiel. "There-there was a girl." He leaned on John, though difficult with the height difference. "She-she was checking my vitals. She had…the most delicate touch…"

John had never seen such a look on the prince. He seemed far away and little confused, but there were no signs of trauma from John's assessment. "Come on, Sherlock. I think you must have swallowed some sea water. Redbeard!"

After the two men and dog walked away, Meena turned to her friend. "We just have to forget this whole thing ever happened, ok? The king mustn't know. He would never approve."

"I know, Meena. I know," Molly sighed, her eyes still on the place where the prince had disappeared around the corner.

Prince James of Mori giggled in his lair, watching the scene from a glowing orb. "She's falling in love with a _human_. Oh, daddy will love that!" He spoke to Irene through the object. "This is our chance, Irene. Our time is coming soon."

 **So this one is a lot more like The Little Mermaid than Sherlock, but we gotta set stuff up. Thank you for follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for those following this story (and others of my work) that may have gotten multiple emails. I was trying to fix the line breaks and having issues.**

 **Anyway, figured that out and here's Chapter 3!**

It had been two days since the ship wreck and Molly was still floating around as if in a trance. Meena found it adorable but was still worried as 'the lucky merman' was not a merman at all. Worrying about what to do with her friend and how to hide this big secret from the king, she went for a swim to Molly's grotto. Once inside the cave, however she only found another secret. She left to find Molly as quickly as possible.

Sitting in one of the garden estates, Molly, who was supposed to be making seaweed and flower crowns for another royal event, was instead, picking the petals from the flowers.

"He loves me. He loves me not." Molly frowned and threw the stem over her shoulder as Meena arrived. "Another flower then." She picked up another and Meena giggled.

"You've got it bad."

"What?"

"Molly…" Meena started, trying to sound as kind as she could. "You've got to get your head out of the clouds."

"But… maybe I can see him again. Maybe… if I was human." Molly looked at her flower, sorrow in her eyes.

"I love humans too, but… you want to be one? Just to be with a man? Isn't that just a little too… much?" Meena loved her friend; she couldn't watch her be hurt by her own dreams.

"Sherlock is only part of the reason," Molly insisted. "I want to experience their culture. You've seen all we have in that grotto, what is all of it? And…my mother… I want to prove to my father that there are good humans, just like there are good merpeople."

"Molly, I just… I don't know if that's possible. Can't you do all that from here? I don't want you wasting away on dreams that can't come true. This is your home. In the sea."

"But…what if it's not?"

Meena looked at her with a sad expression. "Come on, I know something that will brighten your spirits." Meena knew what she had found would surprise and delight her friend.

The two mermaids swam to the cavern. Molly gasped when she saw the statue of Sherlock in her grotto. She swam up to its face, reaching out tentatively. The artist had captured his eyes and cheekbones so wonderfully. She smiled.

"Oh, Meena," she exclaimed, turning her head towards her. Meena's usual bright smile glowed on her face. "He's perfect." She placed her fingers around one of the statue's large hands. "Why, of course, Sherlock I would love to dance with you!" She giggled and twirled, but when she stopped the king was swimming in the entrance of the cave. "Father!"

Meena floated behind the weary man, looking frightened.

"Molly." He sounded pained. "I expect my rules to be obeyed. By my daughter most of all. I trust most of these _objects_ have been found in the ocean, but I cannot stand to have you saving a human from drowning-"

"How did you…" Meena muttered.

"Daddy, I had to; he would have died!" Daddy was not a term they used often. It meant this situation was much worse than the king had originally thought.

"Contact between our worlds is forbidden." His words were final. Molly could tell from the tone in his voice that he would not let this pass as he had with the Bubble Festival.

"But-"

"There's nothing to discuss, Molly. This infatuation cannot continue." He aimed his trident at the statue and it started to glow.

"Daddy, no!" Bright light erupted from the trident and the statue of Sherlock exploded. All three merpeople shielded themselves from the blast.

King Triton left, and Meena thought the old king looked miserable. Molly sunk to the floor and wept over the pieces in her grotto. Sure it was just one statue, but it symbolized so much more. All her hopes had been blasted with Sherlock's pretty face.

Meena didn't know what she could do to help her friend. How had the king even known about the ship wreck? "Molly…"

"Just go," she choked out. Meena had a sad expression as she left her friend.

Molly felt more tears flow as she replayed the scene in her head. How had she even thought there was a chance of changing his mind? How had she thought she would ever be human, or see Sherlock again? She was absolutely pathetic.

"Poor, sweet child." Molly looked up to see a beautiful mermaid with long brown hair. "If only there was something I could do… Aw, well, I _suppose_ …"

"W-who are you?" She furrowed her eyebrows, noticing the mermaid didn't wear any seashells for modesty.

"I represent," Irene spoke as she swam around the young mermaid, "someone who can help you. Make your dreams come true and all that."

"I don't understand."

Irene kept herself from rolling her eyes. "The prince of Mori has many powers…"

Molly stared at Irene, surprised the woman had suggested it. Didn't she know who she was? Molly had been the one to cut off the kingdom due to their use of dark magic.

" _Jim_? No." She scoffed, "No. I can't. Go away."

Irene shrugged a shoulder and clipped, "Very well. I just thought you'd like to experience human culture with your prince at your side." She moved toward the entrance, flicking a broken piece of stone toward Molly with her tail.

Molly looked at the piece. It was Sherlock's eye. It reminded her of the day on the beach when she had lifted his eyelid. Remembering that moment and what the mermaid had said, she made a decision.

"Wait! I'll go. Take me to him."

* * *

"Molly, what are you doing? Who is this?" Meena asked, swimming beside Molly and another mermaid. She had been worriedly waiting near the grotto for her friend to come out. She glared at the dark haired mermaid.

"I'm going to see Jim."

" _Prince James of Mori?"_ she exclaimed in surprise. What had happened? What was this mermaid doing to her friend? Despite, her comments about the prince's supposed affections toward her friend, she did not believe the two should ever see each other again. The merman was a psychopath. "No, Molly, you can't-"

"Why don't you go tell my father?" Molly cut, shaking Meena's hand from her wrist.

"What? You think I told him about the ship wreck? I didn't tell your father anything!"

"Well then how did he know about Sherlock? You were only other one there!"

"I know. But I didn't tell him!" Meena cried to no avail, not noticing Irene's upturned lip. Molly had made up her mind and was going with this strange mermaid. All she could do was hope her friend would be safe.

Following at a safe distance, Meena watched Molly and Irene enter a dark looking cavern on the edge of the kingdom of Mori. If Molly didn't come to her senses, if anything went wrong and she needed help, she would go to the king.

* * *

Molly would never admit it to her ex-fiancé, but some of the objects they passed made her curious. It was a morbid fascination, she supposed. All these things on the shelves used for dark magic and she wanted to know about them. It was horrible, but some of these things… They looked human.

Irene led her to a larger room with orbs and bowls and evil looking instruments.

"Hello, Molly." From a dark corner, Prince James emerged. "You're looking well."

Molly almost swam back in surprise. She couldn't say the same of him. He seemed darker, more haggard. There were gray circles under his eyes and his once bright blue tail looked pale. She didn't respond. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

He giggled. She tried to keep herself from frowning; she had forgotten how often he did that. It wasn't so cute anymore. "Come on, love. We can get past this whole broken engagement thing, can't we?"

She waited for him to say something worth responding to.

"Aw, fine!" He relented with a pout, swimming to the other side of the cave. He looked through the shelves. "You're here because you want to be _human,_ yes? You want to roam the beach beside your beloved prince." Molly's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh!" His eyebrows flickered up and he looked gleeful. "Yes, hehe, I know about your little crush. It's okay, princess. We're over; no hard feelings." He moved back down with a glass flask in his hand.

"Can you do it?" Molly asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Turn you human? Of course." He held up the flask, some kind of purple liquid moving in it. "At a price."

"Of course," she responded, looking utterly unimpressed.

"So we have an understanding."

"What do you want, James?"

"It's simple, really. I give you legs; you sign this contract saying that Mori is back in the seven kingdoms." A scroll suddenly unrolled from his other hand, and he smiled that wicked smile.

"You're practicing dark magic," she scoffed. "I can't just let you back in. Besides I don't have the authority to do so."

"Oh, but Princess, I think you do. You see, _you_ are using 'dark' magic. As part of the royal family, you are supposed to follow your Daddy's rules, and you wouldn't want to break any more of those, would you? Not when the whole kingdom would know about it. And you wouldn't be if you let us back into the seven kingdoms. Does it really seem so bad? Giving you human legs, doesn't hurt anyone, does it? Dark magic isn't dark if I'm using it to help others, is it? I mean, _that is what we do_. We only use it to help one another. Isn't that right, Irene?"

The mermaid had been floating in a corner quietly until this point. Molly had nearly forgotten about her. "Yes, your highness." She smiled kindly, and Molly felt a little intimidated by her glamorous looks. This mermaid was not to be messed with.

She took a deep breath. "Jim, I don't think I can-"

"YOU CAN. And one more thing. To keep those legs, you'll have to get this Sherlock to fall in love with you. Within…" He swirled the purple liquid. "…three days."

Molly gasped, then frowned. "If I have legs permanently… I won't return to the sea. I won't see my father or brothers and sisters again. I won't see Meena..."

"Oh Daddy will cry buckets and buckets," Prince James commented quietly, but the princess was thinking.

If Molly could prove the worthiness of humans, then contact between the worlds would not be forbidden anymore. She could still rule Atlantica from a distance, couldn't she? She would also be with Sherlock, and somehow that made most of it seem okay. The dark magic was still a concern though.

"You will make sure to control the dark magic to only be used for good causes?" she asked.

"Good causes, yes." Prince James looked at the glass, then turned back to her. "Just know if you fail in any part of this, _I will burn you_. I will burn the heart out of you and your kingdom. Do we have a deal?"

Molly gulped. This was a huge risk she was taking. "Yes, I think we do." She grabbed the pen he handed her and signed the document.

He let out a maniacal laugh and rolled the scroll back up using magic. "Yes!"

Molly could barely tell what happened next; it was all so fast. There was the sound of breaking glass as the prince threw bottles and things into a large bowl propped on a stand. Speaking magic words, the glowing liquid rose and swirled around them. She was swept up in the moving water and out of the opening in the roof of the cavern. Once high above the rock formation, a sudden but brief pain seared through her tail, and she gulped for air, not able to breath in the water anymore. She felt herself losing consciousness as Meena suddenly appeared, pulling her to the surface.

 **I feel like this chapter pulled a lot from The Little Mermaid, but I needed it to progress the story. I hope you are liking it though. Some more commentary is below if you'd like to read more of my thoughts.**

 **King Triton: I think a lot of Sherlock's dad in canon and WritingWife83's Benefits of Boredom when I think of Molly's father. I just cannot imagine Molly's father acting like King Triton does in The Little Mermaid. I tried to make that come across in how he spoke to her. He is disappointed and wants better for her.**

 **Also, the idea that Molly keeps calling Moriarty/Prince James "Jim" is kind of funny to me.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Finals! _ Did I mention I was actually getting credit for posting here and on Tumblr? Studying social media for your degree is awesome! So glad the semester's over though. Anyway, enough about that; here's the fourth chapter!**

Molly coughed, salty water coming out of her mouth. She turned on her side to let it out onto the sand.

"Oh thank Poseidon!" Meena exclaimed from a short distance away. "Molly are you okay? You were out for a little while."

"Y-yeah," Molly responded, sitting up. "I'm fine." She pulled her knees to her, then stopped. "Meena!" She splayed her legs out in front of her. Her white skin was blinding against the black sand. "I have legs, real human legs!" She wiggled her toes and giggled.

"I noticed." Meena fought her smile. She was excited for her friend, but worried about the repercussions of what she had done.

Molly tried to stand. Sand stuck to her wet legs as she wobbled and fell several times. Once successful, she moved to walking. She was shaky but managed.

"Molly, I can't believe this!" Meena exclaimed.

"Meena, help me find something to wear! Humans don't go walking around like this!" Molly said exhaustedly, realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes like the humans did. She looked around the beach, but there wasn't much there. She walked along the coast, Meena following in the water. After some time, they thought they saw wreckage washed ashore down the beach.

"Why don't you at least hide in that cave over there?" Meena suggested. They were lucky to be at a section of the beach where no one seemed to venture. "I'll go see what's there."

Molly sighed. "Okay."

She carefully wandered into the cave while Meena swam upstream, searching for some kind of covering. Following the curve of the wall, she moved right and left and right again. Just as she wondered if the maze would stop, she felt open space before her. She assumed she was in a larger portion of the cave and stepped forward.

Something hit her face and she let out a brief shriek. It was thin and felt like rope. As it hung limp in front of her, she knew it couldn't be some kind of animal. Curiosity won out and she pulled on it. Lights immediately illuminated the space.

Her jaw dropped. Inside this dark and dank cave was some kind of work space. The amount of clutter reminded her of her grotto. A couple of tables stood in the middle of the room and shelves lined the rock walls. Glass flasks similar to Prince James' sat at various places, and propped up on one table was a large board with many pictures and paper.

A cabinet was near her and she decided to start exploring there. She opened it, expecting more small objects like the ones around the room. Instead she found - _Clothes!_ Molly pulled the white cloth out, trying to figure out how to put it on. She hadn't realized she would be so successful in finding clothes just by 'hiding'. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, but found it difficult and uncomfortable to button the back. After a while, she pouted, her arms starting to hurt from stretching around herself. Her new feet were starting to ache as well and she wondered if there was a place to sit. She spotted a chair at the end of one of the tables and wobbled toward it.

"What are you doing here?!"

Molly spun around to face the new comer, nearly falling in the process. She steadied herself with the table, jolting it a little. "I-I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" She finally looked up at the angry man, and nearly fell again. It was her prince. Sherlock stood there, and all she wanted was to leave the room in her embarrassment. "I asked you a question."

"M-Molly. My name's Molly."

"And what are you doing in my lab?"

"I…" What had she been doing? "I was looking for clothes." She held up her arms to show him. He blinked at her then furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's…not how you wear it." His voice sounded less angry now. He had deduced quickly enough that she had no clothes on underneath his lab coat. She had obviously been in the ocean from her wet hair, but not from some casual skinny dipping. No, possibly another ship wreck, judging from how frightened and unstable she seemed. She needed help whatever reason.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry," she apologized again and started to shrug off the coat.

"No, no! Keep it on. That's okay." Sherlock's eyes widened, realizing the awkwardness of this situation. "Just turn it around." Molly still looked confused, and he stepped forward and coughed. "Here." He barely touched her shoulders as he took the coat and looked away, holding it up. He squeezed his eyes shut for extra measure. She slipped out of it, then realized what he was doing as she looked at his own black clothing. The buttons were in the front. _Oh!_ She turned and put her arms in again. Much better, more comfortable. She buttoned the coat quickly and turned around just as Sherlock opened his eyes.

"It, uh, suits you," he said awkwardly.

She gave a shy smile. How was she going to do this? How could she get him to fall in love with her when she couldn't even talk to him?

He looked as if he was thinking about something. "We haven't-we haven't met before have we?" It was the faintest of chances but… there was something familiar about her. She couldn't possibly be the girl from the beach but she certainly held similar features.

She took a breath as if to answer, then shook her head.

* * *

Meena went back to the cave empty handed. This task was proving much harder than she had hoped. She was about to call for her friend when a man came out of the opening in the rock. It was Molly's human! He was wearing a black coat and seemed to be preoccupied with something behind him. She hid behind a rock.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or just worry more when she saw Molly stumble out next. Luckily it looked like she had found something to wear. Actually it looked quite fitting, Meena thought. Sherlock caught her and spoke.

"That's the thousandth time you've tripped since we left the lab; you _must_ have gone through something traumatic. Not to worry. My good friend, Watson is quite a capable doctor. I'll have him see to you as soon as we get to the castle."

"Thank you," Molly said, holding onto his hand a second longer than necessary. He didn't seem to notice as he turned and started walking down the beach. She swiveled her head, looking into the ocean and the surrounding beach. When she caught site of Meena, she looked slightly relieved. She pointed at Sherlock's back with a grin and gave her a thumbs up. Meena smiled back. Her friend was okay and it looked as if the prince was taking care of her now. Molly shakily jogged after him, his long strides already taking him much farther ahead.

* * *

The two managed to sneak into the castle without being seen. Molly had only stumbled a few times in the process. She was slowly getting used to her land legs. Sherlock took her to the study where he and John usually would and should be at this time. John was reading in a chair when they walked in.

"Oh, hello!" he said with surprise. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"John, this is Molly." Sherlock introduced. "I found her in my lab. She may have been in a ship wreck. She has memory loss." He directed his next statement to the girl. "Go ahead and tell him what you told me."

John questioned Sherlock's purpose in bringing her here. Anyone could make up a story. He supposed there was some deductive reasoning involved. Of course, the woman did look very similar to Sherlock's description of the woman who saved him only a few days before… Sherlock would deny it, but John had noticed the man acting differently since that day. Nothing to support some kind of head trauma, but John wondered at his friend's new behavior.

"Well, um," Molly started. "I was on a ship - at sea and - next thing I knew I was on the shore, everything gone." She blushed.

John looked at her, taking notice of Sherlock's lab coat. Well… if Sherlock said she needed his help… It wasn't much of a story… "You don't remember anything else?"

"There may have been a storm…but not really, no."

"Well, luckily I have my doctor's equipment right here." He patted a bag next to him and gave a courteous smile. "I never know what kind of condition Sherlock will come back in." Sherlock coughed. "Why don't you get her some clothes, Sherlock?"

"Of course." He hurried from the room and John started his examination.

While he shined a light in her eyes, she asked, "What did you mean earlier? When you said you didn't know what condition Sherlock would come back in? What kind of duty does the prince have to land him in so much harm?"

"Oh well, well let's just say it's not really my secret to tell, Miss," he said distractedly, then gave her a kind smile. He was secretly pleased by Sherlock's accomplishments and he had wanted to share them for a long while, but he knew he should be cautious. "I can tell you he works with the police, and sometimes… it gets dangerous. That is all I meant."

"Oh. Why is it a secret? Isn't the prince supposed to help protect his people?"

"Well, well yes, but…" John paused as if confused. "Like I said it's not really my secret to tell."

* * *

Sherlock wandered the halls. _Where were the maids when you needed them?_! Down one corridor, a door opened and someone stepped out.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock hurried up to him.

"Brother mine," Mycroft greeted.

"Do you know where the maids are? Or where we may keep extra or worn woman's clothing?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "This isn't for another disguise, is it?"

"No, I have-" He stopped, realizing how his statement may be taken. "There is a woman downstairs with John that is suffering memory loss and seems to have lost all of her possessions, including her clothes."

"You let a naked woman into the castle?! Dear G-"

"NO! She's in one of my lab coats."

"Oh, well that makes it okay, then," Mycroft said sarcastically. "Do _not_ tell me how you even got into this predicament, Sherlock."

"Just tell me where the maids are!" Sherlock glared at his brother, a slight heat on his neck.

"In the kitchen, where they always are this time of day. They're preparing for dinner, no doubt."

"Thank you," he ground out as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Mary! Thank goodness I caught you before you went back in." Sherlock jogged up to the maid standing at the door to the kitchen. Clanging and a general hustle and bustle could be heard on the other side.

Mary curtsied and asked, "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where any of my mother's old clothes are? I have a guest that needs to be dressed properly for dinner."

"Oh." Sherlock saw the smirk behind her eyes. "Well, they should be in one of the store houses, sir. Anderson will have the key."

Sherlock frowned. He hated dealing with the head butler. He wasn't even that great of a butler. Why they kept him, he had no idea, but Philip Anderson was the bane of his existence.

* * *

"So you know everything there is to know about the human body?" Molly sounded fascinated as Sherlock entered the study, holding a cream colored gown.

"Well, for the most part yes," John replied. "There are some things I'm not as well versed in and there are always new studies coming out. I have to stay up-to-date to keep my license."

"Wow. Could you teach me?" John's eyebrows rose before he glanced at Sherlock.

The prince coughed and Molly turned around immediately. "I trust she's in perfect health?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes, she is." John smiled and Sherlock caught his brief glance at Molly as if trying to communicate with him. He had no idea what the man was trying to say. "The memories will most likely return with time."

He turned to the girl and held up the dress. "This is one of my mother's old dresses. I hope it will do. I forced Anderson to give me the key to the store house so we could return for more after dinner. They all seem to be in perfectly good shape."

"Oh, i-it's beautiful. Thank you," she said.

As she gathered the fabric into her arms, Sherlock told her, "I have a maid waiting for you just outside. She'll take you to your quarters and can help you change."

"Thank you," she repeated with a nod and walked out the door.

"If you had a maid, why did _you_ bring in the dress?" John asked, fighting a grin.

"Because she has all the other frivolous things girls apparently need to get dressed," he grumped.

"Sherlock, she seems rather odd."

"It's shock, John. It'll pass."

"Yes, but Sherlock, maybe you shouldn't be allowing a stranger in the castle…"

"Really John. I do something kind and you berate me for it. She's harmless. If it makes you feel better, I am making sure someone is with her at all times."

John sighed. Sherlock may act irresponsibly at times, but he was actually quite capable when he put his mind to it. For now, he would have to trust him.

* * *

"Oh, stop fussing! You look beautiful!" Mary said as Molly tugged at the skirt of her dress. She had never worn something like this. It truly was beautiful. The cream color offset her pink skin nicely, and it looked good with the color of and slight waves in her hair. She had never seen her hair dry before. She kind of liked it.

She smoothed the front of the dress again. It had a high neckline around her collarbone and no sleeves. The skirt portion ended just below her knees, and probably would have been longer if not for all those other human things. Who knew how much work humans put into dressing for the day? All those petting coats and slips, she thought Mary had called them. Not to mention the makeup. Mary hadn't put on much since she could tell Molly wasn't very sure about the products and the girl was beautiful without them, but Molly still felt odd with some of the stuff on her face.

"Thank you, Mary," she said and turned to the maid, who was rummaging through the bag she had brought with them.

"No problem, sweetheart," she said sweetly. She straightened as she turned back to Molly, holding a pair of slippers that matched the dress. "Sherlock said you weren't exactly steady on your feet yet."

Molly blushed. "No, I- Thank you." She took the shoes and tried to put them on. Luckily they weren't too hard to figure out. She didn't want to have to ask for help again.

Once she had slipped them on, Mary put her arm on her back, turning her to the full length mirror. "See, beautiful! The prince is a very lucky man." She winked. "Now let's get you down to dinner. They might have started without you!"

 **How are mummy and daddy going to react to Sherlock bringing a girl to dinner? I guess you'll have to see next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading and following and all the fan love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I started a job and an online course this week but I still found time to work on this, yay! Totally meant to post it on Friday though so sorry about that.**

 **I also just wanted to sincerely thank you for the reviews. After the last chapter, I received 2 reviews that both seemed so excited about the story and it made me excited. I've actually had a lot of this written already and so I finally started looking through all my plot points and what I needed to work on and I'm excited guys! …Then I realize I have to write it… but that's okay haha. :P So I hope you're enjoying this and thank you for the encouragement!**

"But Sherlock, certainly you can find better arrangements?"

"Better arrangements? Than the ones in this castle? I think not."

"Our son just wants to help the girl. Let him."

"But Siger, we know nothing about this woman. She could be lying for all we know. A ploy to get to the royal family or into the castle."

"There has been someone with her constantly-" the king started to say.

"Mother! She is not lying; I know it! She truly has fallen on hard times. Let her stay, for two nights at least. Then we will send her on her way."

The queen looked unhappy, but consented. She spoke slowly. "Very well, Sherlock. If something ill becomes of it, then it is on your head."

He straightened. "I will take the responsibility in full."

Queen Violet sighed and took a bite of her meal.

Meanwhile, John Watson had been watching and listening to the royals with interest. For once, he had decided to stay for supper, if only to see the chaos that would ensue from Sherlock's bizarre choice in guest.

Mycroft and Anthea also sat at the table in silence. The princess had decided to stay after all and though quiet and reserved, the two seemed to be getting on.

The creak of a door sounded and the diners all looked to the right of the room. "Lady Molly," the guardsman pronounced.

Molly walked in with an obvious shyness about her. She held her hands together in front of her and her head was down. She looked through her eyelashes at the royal family. She knew there must be some kind of human royal etiquette so she tried to repeat the curtsy Mary had done when they first met. She hoped she was at least somewhat successful.

The men had stood for her, and John was trying to hold back a smile as he watched Sherlock's chair nearly topple over in his haste to stand. Princess Anthea hid a smile behind her napkin.

"Molly!" Sherlock exclaimed and took three long strides to get to her. He led her to the empty chair on his right, holding it for her. She stood there for an awkward second before realizing she was meant to sit like the rest of the company.

Something in that moment changed Queen Violet's demeanor toward the girl. "Molly," she said sounding kinder once everyone had sat back down. "Sherlock says you have been through an ordeal-no need to talk about it now-but I do hope you are feeling well."

"Oh, yes, thank you. Everyone has been quite kind." She was quick, thinking of how guests would treat her family at home. Be polite; be gracious. Do not slouch, she reminded herself as a plate was set before her.

"Well I would hope so. Sherlock has insisted that you stay for a couple of days. Of course, that decision is up to you."

Molly glanced at Sherlock who seemed to be trying to ignore the conversation by eating his meal. She blushed; he had _insisted_ she stay? "I would greatly appreciate it, your majesty. You have been a very wonderful and generous host."

"You are most welcome, dear, and as I said, _Sherlock insisted_."

As the queen continued making small talk with their new guest, the rest of the dinner party watched and listened with interest. Despite being a smart woman, Queen Violet was not very subtle, and everyone could see through her comments.

Sherlock was trying with some difficulty to fight the heat on his neck. Why must his mother embarrass him at every opportunity? But should he really be so embarrassed, he thought. He was doing a kind deed, and his mother was being her usual self. He didn't usually have a problem with embarrassment. He thought back on his reaction when Molly had walked in. He barely knew the woman, but his heartbeat had picked up, seeing her in that dress. She was… he tried to be objective, but came to the same conclusion. She _was_ beautiful. He had wanted to be the one to offer her a seat. He did want to get to know the girl, but he wondered if it was only because she reminded him of the girl who had saved him, or if the interest was genuine.

* * *

After the dinner, Molly went up to her room, relieved. She had worried that that would be a very difficult meeting to get through, but she had spoken and answered questions with ease. She supposed sometimes she forgot that she was a princess, that she had been trained somewhat in social situations, despite her tendency to keep to herself.

Mary helped her undress and she slid into her bed with a sigh. Her feet hurt. Did humans' feet always hurt? Or did they get used to walking around on them so much that they thought nothing of it? She almost asked the maid before she left, but decided better of it. Instead, she sank deeper into the mattress and closed her eyes.

They hadn't been closed long however, when she heard a noise, like someone clearing their throat. Her eyes popped open. There was no one there…

"Over here!"

She jumped and looked to her left. No one was in the room. Her heart beating fast, she peered at the glass of water on the night stand. She hoped to see a reflection of anything behind her in the moonlight. Instead, she thought she saw something in the water. She leaned closer. "Meena?"

"Yes!" A miniature version of her dark skinned and orange tailed friend swam in the liquid.

"How…?"

"Prince James!" Her voice sounded quieter in her smaller form and she had to shout. "He's such a creep, Molly. I don't know how you held out for three weeks being engaged to him. He gave me this rock so I could communicate with you. Apparently, it takes my image and shows it in the nearest body of water to you. I'm not actually in your glass."

"Meena!" Molly reprimanded. "What did you have to do for that?"

"Nothing. He just said something about making my tail into a pair of shoes for you if I didn't return it in three days. He practically threw it at me, Molly."

"I wouldn't trust him if he let it go that easily. He has some other motive behind it, I'm sure."

"Yes, well, too late now. How's it going up there?"

Molly smiled, that far off look coming into her eyes. "It's wonderful! Everyone is very nice, and Sherlock is letting me stay in the castle with him and his family. _He insisted_."

Meena grinned. "So he's already started to fall for you!"

"Well… I'm not sure. He keeps his guard up a lot. But he has been fairly kind, and everyone seems a little surprised by it."

"Well, keep it up! You only have two more days."

"I know, Meena," she sighed, and started to drift asleep. "I know…"

* * *

Mermen soldiers floated in rows in front of their king. Their gold breastplates reflected the last ounces of daylight that filtered through the water. Their fingers curled around the hilts of their swords restlessly on high alert. The king had told them about Princess Molly missing, and there was no knowing where they would find her, or how.

"She is your princess! She is my heir! She will be found!" King Trident shouted over them. "Go!" They all swam to the far corners of the kingdom, searching.

* * *

Molly mumbled a response to the knock on her door the next morning. Mary took it as positive, and slipped into the room.

"I went and got some more clothes, my lady. Let's say you pick one out for the day. I have a feeling you will be compelled to go sightseeing with His Highness, Prince Sherlock; better dress for the occasion."

Molly fully rolled over. Sightseeing with the prince? Possibly a whole day with just the two of them? It was perfect. She looked at the dresses and outfits Mary was putting at the end of the bed.

"I think I'll wear this one," she told Mary, indicating a bright yellow dress with a floral pattern.

Molly ventured out onto a patio after eating some breakfast. One of the servants had said the two princes were out here. Their parents were nowhere to be seen, nor Princess Anthea.

"Morning," greeted Mycroft as she came closer. They were seated at a table, empty plates were set to the side and it looked like they were focusing on some kind of object between them. She thought it might be a game, but what caught her attention was the black pipe in Sherlock's hand. _A bubble blower!_

"Morning." She responded, and watched Sherlock curiously as he started to pull it to his lips.

"Yes, I smoke a pipe," he said as if slightly annoyed at her staring. When he finally turned to look at her, he blinked rapidly before taking on his usual scrutinizing expression.

She stared blankly back at him. She had no idea what he was talking about and his gaze made her a little uncomfortable.

"Have you… ever smoked a pipe?" he asked awkwardly, unsure what to do with the way she was looking at him. She shook her head. He had deduced that she was anxious when she came in; the sound of her footsteps alone told him that. Now she seemed…excited…about the pipe? With an inquisitive look on his face, he asked slowly, "Would you… like to?" He questioned his own judgement on this. Molly nodded vigorously.

Taking the pipe in her hands, she fingered it slowly, bringing it to her lips. Mycroft moved a piece on the checkered board, and finally looked up at their guest.

"I wouldn't-" he started to say, but Molly had taken a deep breath and blew into the pipe. She had assumed bubbles would come out, just like they had under the sea, but instead black smoke exploded from the end. Right into Mycroft's face.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she tried to apologize, but couldn't be heard over Sherlock's laughter. The elder prince didn't look nearly as amused.

He frowned and stood up, trying to keep some dignity. It was hard though when his brother was laughing at him. The only thing to make it worse was that Princess Anthea had just stepped out onto the patio in time to see the ridiculousness.

"It's quite alright, my lady. If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, Mycroft," Anthea giggled. She held a hand over her mouth to try and cover it. "I'll come help you wash that off."

The two went inside the castle, leaving Molly and Sherlock alone.

"I'm truly sorry! I didn't realize-" Sherlock's laugh made Molly want to smile, but she felt bad.

"Don't worry about it, Molly," he chuckled. "I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time."

She smiled shyly and gave him back the pipe as he stood. "I would- I would like to join you in your plans today. If that would be appropriate?"

Sherlock looked at her for a long moment. He seemed to be searching for something. "Appropriate, well… I assume John did tell you a little about my uh…work?"

"About working with the police? He did."

"It's more than that. I solve crimes. I'm a consulting detective. The world's only." Molly raised an eyebrow in interest. Sherlock leaned closer. He wasn't sure why he was revealing all this to her; there wasn't any indication that she was trustworthy. Yet he felt the urge to tell her everything, but he also felt concerned for her safety. "I see things every day that would scar most people, things my parents would never allow me to see as prince. You see why the word 'appropriate' doesn't very well fit with what I do?"

Molly nodded her head, her heart pounding at his new proximity. She honestly was interested. Call it 'morbid fascination'or whatever you will, but Princess Molly of Atlantica was curious about these things that would 'scar most people'. "I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to know if I could come along," she said almost in a whisper.

"They're horrific sights, Molly."

"Sounds like it. Where do we start?"

He blinked at her. Where had such a girl come from? "It's not going to be unicorns and rainbows. It's gruesome, it's bloody. It's the darkest part of society. You still want to come along?"

"Yes." Now she was sounding annoyed.

He gave her a once over. "You'll have to change into something less conspicuous. You have tobacco on your dress anyway."

They chuckled at the recent memory. Molly looked down at her bright yellow dress, then frowned at him. "Fine."

 **We'll have a case next week! I hope I can do it justice. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, guys! I'm so sorry! It's been like over a month? I won't bore you with excuses, but here's a larger chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

Mary – bless her heart – had helped Molly change once again into something more suitable to go out on the town. As far as anyone else was concerned, Sherlock was taking her sightseeing.

In a dark green top and jeans, Molly suddenly felt more human. She wasn't wearing dresses anymore that left her legs untouched, but something that covered each leg, making them feel very separate. Her hair was up in a ponytail as Mary had insisted, saying it showed off her jaw line and would feel better to get her hair off her neck with all the walking she and Sherlock were sure to do.

Molly waited in the grand foyer moving her legs around restlessly. She was trying to get used to the feeling of the denim encasing them but she stopped when she saw Sherlock come around the corner wearing black trousers and a purple shirt. He looked nice to say the least.

"Are you still sure about this, Molly?" Sherlock asked when he reached her, playing around with one of his cuffs.

"Yes, of course," she replied. Why must he keep asking? He needn't be so worried about what she thought.

He nodded and reached for the door handle. He pulled open the large door and from there, they snuck out of the castle grounds into the city.

* * *

The prince/consulting detective and his guest walked along a clean street lined with townhouses. Aside from a few cars parked on the street, the place seemed deserted.

"You're very good at escaping the eye of the public," Molly commented.

"Force of habit," Sherlock quipped.

"So these people hired you to solve their problem?"

"To consult, yes. Though I usually solve it within a few minutes of being with them."

"How do you know that they don't just want to have royalty in their house or they're from another kingdom or some such thing?"

"It's all anonymous. John takes care of most of it. When I decide I will accept a case, then we inform them."

She nodded. As they approached the stoop of a dark brown townhouse with black shutters, she spoke again.

"John said he takes notes, and if I'm being John-"

Sherlock gave a short laugh as he took a step up to the house. "You're not being John; you're being yourself."

"So I shouldn't take notes?..."

"If you'd like." He knocked on the dark door.

* * *

"Weight loss, hair dye, botox, affair, lawyer," Sherlock fired out with a business card towards the wife. He spun around to the door. "Next!"

Molly looked apologetically toward the woman before running after the detective. He was so different in this element. She kind of liked it, liked watching his eyes as he took in the case and figured it out. She could see nearly everything in those blue eyes when he let his guard drop for those few moments.

After solving a few more disputes, Sherlock took her to the police station.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. No new cases." The gray haired man stood at his desk, making some paperwork into a neat pile. He seemed to be in charge. The Dee Eye, she thought they had called him, was a fairly young man, probably about the same age as her or Sherlock, but had an older demeanor with his premature gray hair.

" _Nothing_ , Lestrade? I would even be willing to take a six."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and glanced at Molly. "There's nothing above a three come in, yet."

A knock came at the glass door and the three of them turned. A dark skinned girl poked her head in, her curly hair bobbing with the movement. Molly briefly wondered what Meena's dark hair would look like if it was ever dry. "Sir, body washed up at the beach! Your highness," she addressed Sherlock without much respect in her voice.

"Be right there."

"Sounds like at least a six, maybe a seven." Sherlock smiled at Lestrade as the girl left.

"How can you tell?" he glared at the prince.

"Sally would have avoided me at any other costs. We'll join you."

* * *

The little parade pushed their way through the crowd huddling outside the crime scene tape. Lestrade led the way, flashing his badge, as Sherlock and Molly followed closely behind. Sherlock kept his head down and a hat covered part of his face. His hand held tightly to Molly's, making her heart beat quicken yet again as he dragged her past the herd.

When they got to the body, he let go and quickly went to work. He scurried around it, taking in information. Molly watched in fascination. The dead body was a young man in red swimming trunks. The puncture wounds of large teeth were on his side. She recognized the pattern. She had seen shark attacks before. But there was something curious about it…

"Okay, let my people at it now, Sherlock." Lestrade pulled him away after a moment.

"You can if you like, but I've got all I need. Thank you," he said rapidly.

Molly followed Sherlock as he walked away quickly, his head down. He moved around the crowd and away from their focus on the dead body.

Once far enough away, Molly asked, "Do you really have enough to solve the crime?"

He nodded. "I'll need to stop by the morgue later to verify, but yes, enough to have a lead, anyway."

"So where are we going?"

"The marina."

"Because someone must have taken the body out to sea."

She saw his concentration break for a mere second, blinking at her comment, but he didn't miss a beat. "Body. Why didn't you say the man or something that referred to him? Body sounds as if he was already dead when he left the land."

"Well, he was," Molly answered, thinking it was self-explanatory. "That was a bull shark bite; they don't attack humans. One bite would have been enough for it to know it didn't want any."

"Hm. Very good. Yes, I did figure the bite was most likely post mortem."

A smile tugged at her lips in pride.

Walking onto the white dock, Sherlock spoke again. "Tell me, what else did you see?"

Molly thought for a moment, trying to conjure up the details of the scene at the beach. "Well, his skin wasn't blue as if he had drowned. There was something under his fingernails like maybe a struggle occurred. Also some bruising on his upper arm."

Sherlock nodded. "Good." She rubbed her elbow awkwardly. "Ah, here we are." He stopped in front of a blue boat. "Excuse me!" he shouted, stretching his neck to look around the deck. Walking a few steps forward, they saw a man in khaki shorts and a button up Hawaiian shirt. The man dropped the load of rope in his arms.

"Whatcha want? I'm a busy man."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Sherlock held up some kind of badge. The man's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"Look, if this is about that kid down on the beach, I got nothing to do with it."

"You seem to know more than you're letting on, Mr. Carlson. If you could just answer our questions…"

The man huffed. "Fine. Come on board." He turned around and Sherlock and Molly followed him onto a larger part of the deck. There was a chair attached to the boat here and some other items. Mr. Carlson dragged an ice chest out, picked up a bucket, and threw the contents overboard before turning it upside down and sitting on it. Molly figured out quickly what had been in that bucket and it made her bite her lip in anxiety as her stomach churned.

Sherlock indicated for Molly to take the chair as he moved toward the cooler. "Thank you, Mr. Carlson."

"Can I ask one question first, Mr. His Majesty's Secret Service?" Well, now she knew what was on the badge he had flashed. Sherlock remained stoically quiet. "How'd you know my name already? You read some file on me?"

Sherlock gave a cold smile that somehow set Molly's heart a beat. "No, sir. Nothing like that." He paused. "Saw the name of the boat. _The Carlson Catcher_? Extraordinarily simple. A family name I assumed." Molly sucked in her lips as she smiled, watching Sherlock work was somehow exciting and comforting at the same time.

The boatman narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Ask your questions."

"As you correctly deduced, this is about the "kid on the beach". Did you know Benjamin Cross?"

"No, never heard of him. Just saw a commotion and asked somebody 'bout it."

"And can you tell us what you were doing last night?"

"Spent the night in with my family like most nights."

"Mind giving us an address and phone number, Mr. Carlson?"

"Sure." After he gave the details, Sherlock only asked a couple more questions. Most of them seemed simple, especially compared to the previous cases, but Molly assumed he had his reasons. He seemed to have a lot more information than she had originally thought. It was impressive considering they had only spent 5 minutes at the beach.

As they walked away, Sherlock spoke to her again. "We'll talk to one more person, then check the alibies. I texted Lestrade to let me know when they get the lab results in. They should be done about then. Stamford is usually quite capable."

Sherlock and Molly walked next to a red boat, bigger than the previous they had just visited. Sherlock slowed and approached the man tying the boat to the dock.

"Your boss, please," he demanded without bothering to show his "credentials".

The sailor looked at him confused, ran a tanned hand through sun bleached hair, and then called up to the deck. "Derek! Man's here to see you!"

Molly watched the young man. He gave off a casual feel. His mannerisms, tan skin and sun bleached blonde hair, khaki shorts and loose, blue button down. Yet she noticed his hands, mechanical in their movements. As a deck hand, he surely had done these tasks a thousand times before, yet he moved with a deliberate slowness as if knowing she was watching. She looked up to the deck just as a man leaned over it.

"Hello!" he smiled amiably, showing off a set of perfectly straight teeth. This must be the ship's owner. Awfully pale for a sailor, she thought. Particularly considering his dark hair and eyes. "Who might you be?"

Sherlock flashed his badge. "His majesty's secret service, just wanted to ask you a few questions, Mr…"

"Holden. Well, I suppose you'll want a place to sit. Come on board." He waved them up and they climbed the large ramp connected to the boat. Mr. Holden showed them to a few seats in the cabin. He left the door open as he sat down. "What can I help you with?"

Sherlock and Molly shared a small bench across from the shipman. Molly tried to ignore the way her body stiffened every time their arms brushed one another's. "Sir, do you know a Mr. Benjamin Cross?"

"Ben Cross? Yeah, he worked for me about a year ago. What's that boy gotten himself into?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Holden, but Benjamin is dead, washed up on the beach this morning." Derek Holden looked surprised. "I understand this may be a shock, but why exactly did you think he was in some sort of trouble when I asked you about him?"

The man pulled himself together. "Oh well, Ben was always pushing his limits. He was a nice boy, a hard worker, but young and arrogant. Thought he could go to the very edge of the fishing boundaries, getting in fights with other fishermen on the dock, then he started drinking. I had to get rid of him. That's when I hired Lyle." He nodded to the door to indicate the deckhand they had already met. "I just can't believe he's dead."

Despite Sherlock's offhand and distant character, he was quite good with people, Molly noticed. He handled Derek Holden's shock and Mr. Carlson's gruffness with a skill few people really possessed. Among all the other talents Sherlock revealed, this most surprised her. She found it very admirable.

Again, Sherlock asked for an alibi and other information from Mr. Holden. When they were done, they went back into town to check the alibis.

* * *

Despite the calm of the water, an anxiety filled the kingdom of Atlantica. Princess Molly had been gone for nearly 24 hours. She hadn't returned to Atlantica since King Triton had destroyed her grotto, and he was worried. He hadn't heard from the soldiers scouring the kingdom and a lost princess was bad. Even if she was only upset and needing time away, he needed to know. He was worried about her. He had enemies, enemies that would use her. He just hoped she would be found soon.

There was a knock on the door of the King's rooms. "Permission to enter, your highness?" A woman's voice called out.

"Granted!"

A mermaid with a blue tale that matched her eyes and a maid's cap on her head of beautiful black brown hair walked in. She held a silver tray with the King's lunch. "Irene, thank you." She placed it on the table he indicated with a wave of his hand, and waited to be dismissed. "Have you heard anything, any whisperings among the servants?" he asked absent-mindedly without much hope in his voice.

"No, sir. I'm sorry." Irene played her part well. Humble, quiet, and devoted servant.

King Triton sighed as he sat to his meal. "That's alright. While I am glad that you enlightened me to some of my daughter's activities, I can't help but wonder if my reaction has something to do with her disappearance." He seemed distant as he spoke and took a drink.

With his back to her, he didn't see her brief smile. "You mustn't blame yourself, your highness. Princess Molly is her own woman, makes her own choices. I only hope she is safe."

"Me too. You are dismissed, Irene." She bowed to his back and left with an evil smirk.

The King finished his meal and left for his throne room. From there he could at least make some decisions that would keep the kingdom running.

Soon after arriving, a guardsman announced the arrival of one of Molly's brothers. Prince Jason hugged his father; he hadn't realized how much of a toll this situation had taken on the King. He understood his worry. If anything happened to his little sister, he was ready to go to war, but his father looked weary after only a day.

King Triton swam to his throne to sit down and listen to his son's message.

"Father, I've had all my knights searching through the night. The whole kingdom is alert, but… I'm sorry, I still haven't heard anything. No one's found her, heard anything. There's no trace of her."

"I assumed as much." The King leaned forward in his seat, bracing himself and his sadness. "Jason, where is our Molly?"

"I don't know, Father. I- Father!" The King had suddenly started to fall out of his seat. Jason caught him and called out to the guards. King Triton was pale and felt feverish. "Help! Please! I think he's been poisoned! The King has been poisoned!"

* * *

Walking out of the Carlson home, Molly frowned. Both suspects seemed to have solid alibies. Both were with their families (who corroborated their stories) at home or at a restaurant.

"Sherlock, what are we going to do now?" Molly's frustration was revealed in her voice.

The corner of Sherlock's mouth turned up. "Not to worry, my theory is still being refined, but I think I see what is happening here."

"You do?"

"Yes, but we still need to go to the morgue." Sherlock looked at his phone. "And luckily I just received a text from Stamford. Let's go!"

Stamford, or Mike, was the pathologist hired by Glauwery's police force to look at possible homicide victims. Molly found him amazing. What a happy person for someone who constantly saw death! As he explained the wounds, she found his work exciting. Maybe even more so than the Prince's…

"Skin under the nails. We were able to pull DNA, but we don't have a match yet. Bruising on the arms indicates an earlier struggle. This wound, looks like just an oddly placed tooth? That'd be what killed him. Most likely a large knife."

"Like for cutting up fish?" Lestrade asked as he leaned over the body, analyzing the fatal puncture. They had met the detective inspector at the hospital just before coming into the morgue.

"Most likely."

"Right. Donavan get a search warrant for all the boats at the marina-"

"Not necessary, Detective," Sherlock interrupted. "Molly and I already went to the marina and interviewed a couple of suspects. If I may, I'd like to share with you what I think may have happened?" Without waiting long, he continued. "As you may remember, there was an accident involving Thomas Carlson and Derek Holden, two boat owners about a month ago. While he never told us specifically, I'm sure Mr. Holden will admit that this is why he fired Benjamin Cross, who had been drunk while driving his boat at the time. Information gained from these two sailors' wives told me that Cross was having a hard time finding work since the accident. Cross wanted his job back, was trying to get a good word from his previous employer, Thomas Carlson. Though, you'll find him to be a difficult man to get along with. So who does Cross go to? His former coworker and friend, Lyle. Lyle, tired of working twice as hard for Cross's mistakes and tired of being hassled, gets angry, abusive, stabs him, then takes his employer's boat out to sea to dump the body. The deck hand should just be getting home now. Check him and you'll find your DNA and your knife."

Everyone stared at Sherlock for a moment.

"Sherlock," Lestrade spoke up. "The theory fits, but… there's no viable evidence unless the DNA matches, and we can't check that unless we have something more concrete."

"Actually," Stamford said, "there is something else. I did find red paint stuck in the man's swimming trunks. I assume that will match Mr. Holden's boat, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock smiled. "Quite."

"Well let's get going then!" Lestrade lead them from the room.

Out in the hall, Sherlock turned to Molly. "This is usually when I leave, but… did you want to see them catch the killer?"

Molly gave a small smile, looked back to the morgue door, and said, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

King Triton lay in bed, weak to the effects of the poison. Where had it come from, and why now when he most needed to search for his daughter? Certainly, Atlantica was being attacked.

"Your highness," the maid Irene eased open the door.

"Oh, Irene, hello." There was a sadness in the King's voice.

"Sir?" She hesitated. "I have someone here to see you. He says he may know where the princess is."

King Triton's heart leapt. Could it be? Was there a possibility that Molly could be found? That alone would give him the strength to fight. His hope sunk however however when Prince James of Mori swam into the room with a smile that could curl seaweed.

"King Triton." Prince James bowed. Everything about the small merman mocked the King, disgusted him. He was paler since he'd last seen him, and the light in the prince's eyes was gone. How had he ever promised his daughter's hand in marriage to this sorcerer?

"Prince James." The king glanced at his maid, seeing how she watched the prince. "A spy then. You poisoned me; did you take my daughter too?"

The prince sighed. "I didn't _take_ her. She came to me on her own. Not too happy after Daddy destroyed her precious statue." A moment passed. " _She's safe_. She's human, but she's safe. Apparently that man she saved? Prince of the land folk. What else can I say? Molly has good taste."

The king sat in silence. He was in shock, weak and growing weaker by the minute. He wanted to be angry, but how could he be angry with Molly now? She was always a little reckless, and he knew that.

"Well, as you may have noticed, you are dying. You have a few hours at the most. I thought I'd give you some peace though, letting you know about your daughter." Prince James picked up an apple from a tray of uneaten food. "There's something I need you to do for me though, King Triton. You're dying, your heir missing. It doesn't look good, but…" He conjured a scroll with a flourish of his wrist, the same scroll Molly had signed. "You see, in order for sweet Molly to become human, she had to sign this." He handed the scroll to the king. "If you read it, you'll see it's a contract saying Mori is back in the seven kingdoms and that I, Prince James of Mori is rightful heir to Atlantica. Everything is falling into place, _except_ they won't accept me unless you say so. Unless you announce the things on this contract as binding."

The king sat there quietly. He was feeling worse, only a few hours felt like it could be any minute. How could this have happened? So quickly too. "Why? Why would I ever announce you as heir?"

Prince James tsked. "I thought it would have been obvious. You do this, and I'll save Molly from the humans. She'll have her tail back like that." He snapped his fingers. "And she'll be happy. I'll ensure it. Come now, King Triton. She needn't face the same fate as her mother now." There was a sincerity in his voice, the king had never heard. The prince was more believable now than he had ever been as Molly's fiancé. He didn't want to make this choice, but he couldn't let what happened to his wife happen again. Not to his Molly. Molly could be happy here, he was sure of it, even without him, even with Prince James. His thoughts were becoming cloudy, and so he agreed.

* * *

A good ways ahead of her, Sherlock turned his head slightly. "Fancy some chips?" he asked. Staying behind, Sherlock and Molly had slowly followed Lestrade and Donavon out of Lyle, the deck hand's flat. Molly had wanted to watch briefly while others on the police force looked for the murder weapon.

"What?" What were chips?

"There's a place around the corner, the owner always gives me extra portions." Sherlock reached the bottom of the steps and turned to go down the hallway to the left of the stairs.

Molly was halfway down and leaned against the banister. "Because you're the prince?" she teased, looking down at him with a grin. Throughout the day, they had gotten closer; she was in awe of him, but she felt like she could do a little teasing.

He stopped and looked up at her. With a mischievous smile, he said, "Got him off a murder charge."

Her face went blank and he smirked in response. She gave him a small smile, before pushing against the banister so she could stand back up and move down the stairs.

"Wait, don't-!" Sherlock said suddenly, and the wobbly banister fell over, Molly with it. She was prepared to hit the hard floor, but somehow in the panic, Sherlock caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. All Molly could do was nod. Her heart was beating too fast between what had just happened and how close they were. His blue eyes were staring into hers with so much concern, and she was leaning on him for support, still getting her footing. Once she did, she noticed he didn't let go. She swallowed, a blush forming on her face. She couldn't look away from those eyes. Fortunately, he didn't seem to be able to look away either. If they kissed right now, she wondered, would it fulfill Prince James' contract? Would it be a kiss of true love? When Sherlock caught sight of the blush on her face, she noticed his shoulders stiffen and his eyes dilate. He let go of her quickly and moved around the broken banister toward the front door.

"Still fancy some chips?" he asked as he opened the door. Molly frowned, looked at the broken wood on the ground, then followed after him.

* * *

Molly decided she did like chips; they were quite delicious. What she didn't like was the silence that had come between them since the banister incident. Sherlock leaned over his chips, keeping his face more or less hidden from the few people around.

"Sherlock?" she spoke quietly. "What was that all about, back at the home, with the stairs?"

"I most likely saved you from getting a concussion. You could just say thank you," he nearly snapped.

She frowned at him and ate another fry. "Thank you," she said, barely audible. Then her eyebrows furrowed and she looked angry. She picked up another fry and leaned in close, whispering her words. "Thank you for not giving me a concussion, but I think I would rather be being looked after by a kind Dr. Watson, than sitting here with you being angry at me for no reason." He looked up at her with a look of surprise. "May I remind you, I know all your secrets now? I could tell just about anyone I wanted. I don't want to have to sink that low, so I suggest you stop being angry at me for something I haven't done, and start- treating me- more kindly." She punctuated her last words, then threw her fry in its basket and got up to leave.

As she slipped through the front door, Sherlock looked after her with a sigh. "Oh wonderful," he said to himself before following after her.

* * *

Goodness, Molly could have a temper, and she knew it. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she came down from it very fast. Why did she just do that, she complained to herself. She sat on a bench just outside the restaurant, frowning at the ground and waiting for Sherlock. She didn't have to wait long, the prince was hurrying out the door almost as soon as she sat down.

"Molly… I'm really bad at these things," Sherlock sighed and sat beside her.

"What things?" she asked.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Emotions. People. Being social."

"You adjust fairly well."

"I've always had to. It still doesn't mean I'm any good at them… at expressing them."

There was a quiet moment. "Well try."

Sherlock stared at her. This girl… astounded him, confused him. She was still staring at the ground, but he saw her frown had let up.

"I- I think I- Molly, you- you astound me," he admitted. She finally looked up at him, surprised. "From the first moment I met you, I didn't know what to make of you. Behavior it can be easy to read, but not you. You show up naked in my secret lab, are perfectly social with my family, practically beg me to show you my secret crime solving, are observant and actually quite helpful, then completely clumsy and fall on me." Where on earth was he going with this? "Then you have the courage that only my mother seems to have which is to scold me for acting like an idiot. Who are you, Molly?"

She stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes. Taking a deep breath she responded, "I'm… me, just me."

"Well," Sherlock smirked. "I like just you, Molly."

Molly beamed. She was sure he only meant it in a friendly sense, but she had until sunset the next day to change that. At this speed, maybe she could do it. She tried to give herself hope.

Sherlock leaned forward and Molly was surprised. Maybe he did mean more than she had inferred. Was this it? Could she have really gotten him to kiss her so soon? She closed her eyes as his kiss landed on her cheek.

 **I will admit, this isn't my favorite chapter. I think that's because I find writing cases so hard and I felt like I went a little OOC, but I'll keep trying to improve and I hope you liked it anyway! I've had some wonderful reviews and I'm glad you all are interested in my story, so keep it up. ^_^**

 **It might be a few weeks before I post another chapter, but after that I think I'll only have 1 or 2 more chapters left. Thank you guys for reading! This has been such an accomplishment for me to actually be motivated to the end and complete a longer, multi chapter story. Thanks again! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG Cliffhanger (kind of) for almost 3 monthes! X_X**

 **You guys are amazing! I love your reviews, especially vampireluph who reviewed every. Single. Chapter! Way to be; your virtual cookies were delicious! Haha**

 **And for all the reviews asking me to update soon, here's another chapter! Finally! Thank you so much for the encouragement!**

Prince James of Mori floated on a balcony of the castle, overlooking a large area of Atlantica. He smiled as he saw the place filled with merpeople, whispering and confused seeing the princess's ex-fiancé there.

King Triton was wheeled onto the balcony in a clam chair. Here he would make his announcement.

"Merpeople of Atlantica!" he spoke with as loud a voice as he could. Guards repeated his message throughout the crowd so everyone would hear. "You recognize Prince James of Mori as a traitor who used dark magic and was banished with his kingdom from our united Kingdoms of the Seven Seas. With time, I have come to see the Prince as resourceful and determined. As will you. His magic is not something to be feared, but a tool by which Atlantica may prosper. With my daughter, Princess Molly's disappearance, I would like to pronounce Prince James of Mori as crown prince of the Seven Seas!"

Whispers were heard immediately, rising as guards repeated the king's words. The Prince continued to smirk. He would be king soon, Molly would return in another day from her impossible task, heartbroken, and he was going to have _so much fun_.

* * *

The whole way back to the castle, Molly tried not to show how happy she was with Sherlock's kiss. Yes, it was on the cheek, but it was a start and she only had 24 hours.

Sherlock didn't appear affected, but in little ways he seemed to be trying to make up for his behavior at the restaurant. He held her hand as they walked back, claiming her bad balance and clumsiness as the reason. He sat close to her at dinner and whispered details of past cases while the others talked. Both pretended not to feel the Queen's glances their way.

Back in her room, Molly changed into a simple cotton dress, filled a glass of water and put it on her bedside table. She wrapped herself up in a red silk robe Mary had brought her and called softly, "Meena? Meena?"

For a while there was no answer. As Molly pulled her feet onto the bed, she saw a small swirl in the water.

"Molly!"

"Meena! I didn't know if that would work," Molly breathed out in relief as her friend appeared in the glass.

"It was very faint, but I heard you," Meena smiled. "Molly, your father has sent guards everywhere. He's worried sick about you. I've been hiding at home for fear of interrogation. I'm surprised no one has come to me yet."

"Oh Meena," Molly said, worried for her friend. "My father won't let any harm come to you. Don't be afraid to live your life."

"I suppose you are right," Meena sighed. "I still worry. Could I at least let your father know you are safe? Give him some kind of message?"

"No!" Molly fired out, then spoke more calmly. "He can't know that you know anything. That will keep you safe."

"I understand. Oh, what I've gotten myself into for you," she muttered.

" _Meena_ , you'll be fine," Molly insisted. "Stay low and if he asks, tell him the last time you saw me was at my grotto. That I told you I just needed some time and I'll probably be back soon. Or something like that."

The princess's friend groaned. "I'll come up with something. Are you… going to be home soon?"

"I'm not sure, but…" Molly started to grin remembering Sherlock's actions. "I do have news. The prince kissed my cheek and told me he liked me earlier today. That's why I was trying to contact you." She sucked in her lips, taming the smile at the memory.

"Oh Molly! Do you think he could – you know- fall in love with you before sunset tomorrow?"

"I think it gives me a chance," Molly gave a relieved sigh, finally able to tell someone about these feelings.

Meena was about to respond when there was a knock at the door.

Molly glanced at it with wide eyes before turning back to her friend. "I must go."

She hurried to the door, tightening her robe.

"Hello," she said in surprise seeing Sherlock standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Hello," he answered and rocked on his heels. "At the morgue today, you seemed rather taken with pathology and I wondered if you wanted to see the books we have on the subject? I find it quite interesting myself and I could have Mrs. Hudson bring some tea to the library. If you're interested?"

Molly smiled. Sherlock did have a hard time with emotions, didn't he? She glanced back to see Meena gone. "I would love to," she told him before moving out into the hallway and closing the door. Hopefully Meena would be safe and everything would smooth out in Atlantica soon.

* * *

Accept for the concern for her friend, Molly was content. She sat in a large, comfortable, red chair with a stack of books on the table beside her and a warm cup of tea in her hands. Sherlock poked at the fire in the fireplace before sitting in an identical chair opposite her. She didn't know which was more mesmerizing: the flames or the prince's eyes in the light.

"Sherlock?" she finally asked. "How does a fire… _burn_?" She hoped this wasn't an embarrassing question.

While he sounded slightly confused at her question, Sherlock willingly answered it. "A heat source fueled by oxygen releases energy."

"But water has oxygen, yes?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered slowly. "Water is made of Oxygen and Hydrogen. With 1 Oxygen and 2 Hydrogen atoms, they completely fill each other's electron shell, making the molecule non-reactive. It can't be fueled by heat."

Molly continued asking him questions, especially as she skimmed through a few of the anatomy books beside her. While she was afraid he would be annoyed by all her questions, she was surprised to see his guard drop and that bright look in his eye from solving cases return. Sometimes he would even ask her questions about her knowledge on a certain subject so he could explain further.

Sherlock enjoyed explaining science, especially to someone who seemed to have an interest and the information didn't go in one ear and out the other. He could see Molly's mind working to understand everything. Occasionally, she would finish his explanation as her brain caught hold of the concept. She was a smart woman and seemed to remember things easily. There was so much she could learn; she could even become a pathologist herself is she had the proper schooling.

After a little while, when Molly's questions had started to run out, Sherlock slowed the onslaught of information and the two sat in comfortable silence.

"You know so much about science, Sherlock, I wish I could know," she said frustratingly as she stared into the fire, lacing her fingers beneath her chin and placing her elbows on her knees.

The Prince paused before commenting. "We do have many prestigious schools in Glauwery. You could study pathology, become like Dr. Stamford. You would learn a lot about science."

"I would? You think… I could?" Molly couldn't contain the excitement at the idea. There were schools to study different trades in Atlantica, but nothing like this. Except… she would only be able to go if she could get him to kiss her before tomorrow night. A touch of doubt leaked into her heart.

"Of course. You seem fairly capable and I would be willing to write you a recommendation letter. As a graduate chemist of course."

Molly gave him a teasing look of disapproval. "More like as the prince."

Sherlock shrugged. "It's hard to say no to the royal family. I can't help that."

"Maybe not take advantage of it then."

He suddenly leaped from his chair. "How do you feel about the violin?"

They had already been in the library for 2 hours, but he felt relaxed here. If his deductions were correct, she felt the same.

Sherlock picked up his violin from a stand near the grand piano on one side of the room. With grace, he swung it under his chin and started to play. Molly recognized the song as the one he had played on the boat. The ship wreck felt so long ago. She had followed his movements with her eyes but now she turned her full body so that she was curled up on her side in the large cushions. Sherlock positioned himself to watch out the large glass window. From here you could see out across the peninsula to the ocean and the moon hanging in the sky. It was beautiful.

Molly stared out the window, memories of her mother returning just as they had the first night she heard it. Before she knew it, a few tears had escaped. Sherlock played faster and turned to her as he did so. At nearly the same place he stopped because of the storm, he stopped now seeing Molly so affected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He was confused as he lowered his violin. This tune was meant to be happier than most he played.

"No, no, I'm fine. You can keep playing. It's just – you play so beautifully and that song… it reminds me of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she died about 5 years ago," Molly answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sherlock tried to say sympathetically. "Did my playing help you regain those memories?" He placed his violin on its stand and moved to lean against the arm of his chair.

"I-" Molly stuttered. She had forgotten about her supposed memory loss. "Yes… she was very happy. All the time. I- I miss her." It was difficult to be honest and sound like these were new memories.

"Well I am sorry that that tragedy was one of your first memories, but I hope happier ones will return as well. It is good news." He tried to be delicate with his words. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he resisted the strange impulse.

Molly nodded. "I think I'll retire for the night then." She slowly got up from the chair. Sherlock shifted forward to hold out his hand to help her. When she was standing, she spoke again. "Thank you, Sherlock. For everything."

She looked into his eyes, hoping to convey all the feelings she had toward him. Not the romantic ones really, just the gratitude and the companionship. How would any of this even be possible if he hadn't been willing to help her after finding her hidden in his lab on the beach? With his ability to blend in, who knows if she ever would have found him.

They stood close. Could she kiss him? Would the spell work? Would he kiss her back out of love? True love? Was it really the time? Their eye contact held longer than she expected.

"Do you think you can find your way back?" Sherlock asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes." Molly spoke, careful not to reveal her emotions.

He nodded then walked her to the door of the library. "Goodnight, Molly."

"Goodnight, Sherlock."

* * *

The early morning sunlight filtered through the waves onto the kingdom of Atlantica. Despite the beauty, the people were burdened with worry for their king and for their princess. Soldiers from Mori had arrived at first light with news from their kingdom, adding more tension to the atmosphere.

In the public square, merpeople looked nervous, shifting their gaze between Atlantica's soldiers, Mori's soldiers, and the balcony where the king gave announcements, as he would soon.

Prince James stood within the castle, waiting behind the doors to the special balcony.

"Your highness! Prince James!" The prince looked down the hall to see one of his nobles flanked by 2 of Atlantica's finest.

"Moran!"

"Sir!" The knight made a quick bow while James dismissed the others.

Atlantica's knights looked bitter as they swam away, but Prince James seemed pleased. He clapped his own knight on the back. "It is good to see you. It has been too long."

"Agreed, sir, but I come with horrible news." The prince signaled for him to go on. "Your mother, the Queen has passed in the knight."

"Very well. We both know what kind of news that really is." James tilted his head with a knowing look.

Moran fought a smile. "Yes, your highness. You also realize, I am sure, that this makes you the King of Mori."

"Yes, it is a mantle I will proudly wear." James was starting to seem almost bored with the conversation. His interest was piqued however when he saw two servants coming down another hall with a very important chest. "Join your fellow knights, Moran. I will see you all soon."

* * *

Meena glided through the growing crowd near the palace. She had heard that the king was not well and that Prince James of Mori was here in Atlantica. While she had wanted to stay home and not venture out, she felt a duty to her friend to find out what was happening and only hoped it wasn't as bad as some of the rumors she had heard while meandering through the citizens of Atlantica.

A hush fell over the crowd and Meena followed their gaze to the castle's balcony. She nearly gasped seeing Prince James in the morning sun. He seemed even paler and darker than he had in the grotto if that was possible.

"My good people of Atlantica!" he proclaimed. "I am sorry to announce the passing of your dear king, King Triton of the Seven Seas. As you could see yesterday, your highness was ill and while we all hoped he would fight through and survive, I am sad to pronounce his death this morning." The prince paused letting his announcement settle over the stirring crowd. "As you may expect with this announcement, a successor needs to take on the responsibilities of ruling this kingdom. I had hoped I would not have to take these on so soon, but seeing as the dear Princess Molly is still missing, I will take care of this precious kingdom. This morning I have also received news…" Prince James started to show more emotion in his voice. "…that my mother, the Queen of Mori has also passed away." James' performance was short of magnificent. If a merman or mermaid hadn't known any different, they would truly think the prince didn't expect or want the crown so soon and was grieving for his two elders. "And so," he turned to the crown bearer on his right, "I accept this crown while understanding the responsibility I take on of uniting our kingdoms." The crown bearer placed the crown on now King James' head.

There were whispers and uncertain applause from the crowd. At the sound of a strong response from the knights of Mori however, merpeople started to clap more firmly. Though their faces looked more questioning.

Meena was about to swim away in shock when suddenly Prince Jason came through the audience with his knights all on their large seahorses.

"I will not let you rule, James of Mori!" he shouted. "You poisoned the king, my father!" There was murmuring and gasps. "The Seven Seas belong to the family of Triton!" A few brave cheers escaped the merpeople.

Prince James of Mori narrowed his eyes over the group until they landed on Prince Jason. The knights of Mori stood at the ready while the knights of Atlantica seemed more unsure, though they had every reason to fight for the king's son. "Stand down! Prince Jason, I will meet you to discuss these accusations. In a neutral place, such as Poseidon fields? I hope we can find the truth and a compromise to this new situation."

Prince Jason watched James in his father's crown warily. "Very well," he nodded.

King James took one last look at the merpeople of Atlantica before turning and swimming into the castle. This resulted in a loud ruckus among the people. Meena swam as fast as she could from the palace. Molly needed to know about this.

* * *

King James moved into the castle with purpose. Entering his guest chambers, servants were hauling his things to another room more fit for the king. Their eyes flitted to the strange mermaid waiting at the end of the bed. Irene stood when the king swam in.

"What do you need me to do, your highness?"

The new king gave an evil, reassuring smile. As the last servant left the room, he raised his hand to show a circular cloud. Soon it cleared and displayed Sherlock kissing Molly's cheek and their closeness from the night before. "I need you to do what you're best at, Miss Irene; distract Prince Sherlock."

 **Sorry I can't quite explain the whole fire thing like a scientist. I know there's like a thousand things to say to answer that question but I didn't want a page of regurgitating information and overwhelming Molly. Two semesters of Chemistry didn't even help haha.**

 **I feel like I've been working on this for a very long time and you probably feel the same so thank you for those that are still reading. And thank you to all the new readers! I've loved the reviews and follows so keep it up because those are what got me writing and gave me that motivation. Anyway, we're almost done and I hope to have more soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are amazing! I've wanted to write for you, but between an internship and my last year of college, the time for it was difficult to find. Especially, with how much needs to be going on between now and the end of The Little Molly. Thank you all for still reading this and for all the encouraging reviews. You all said things like 'I hope you continue' and 'keep writing!'. I am so happy that you're enjoying it that much and every time I wanted to reassure you 'I will as soon as I have time!' 'I'm working on it!'. Well, that time is here now. I hope to finish in the next few months and I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for helping me finish an entire multi-chapter fic!**

 **Disclaimer (because I don't think I've done one in a while): I don't own anything here and have created a derivative work based on others' characters and stories.**

Molly had never realized how heavy her hair was until she was human and out of the water. She was putting it up in a high ponytail when there was a knock at the door. Still in a nightgown, she tied her robe and answered the door.

There was Sherlock again looking less awkward than the night before. He spoke quickly while stepping into the room. "I caught Mary in the hall. I hope you don't mind." Mary entered in behind him, carrying a bright blue sundress.

Sherlock walked to the window on the opposite side of the room, his back slightly turned. Molly looked questioningly at Mary who rolled her eyes at the prince and lead Molly behind the changing screen. There was no way he would be able to see her here and while slightly uncomfortable, she assumed it wasn't as bad as their first meeting. Could it only have been 2 days ago?

"I was thinking we could go for a walk in the gardens after breakfast," Sherlock spoke over his shoulder after she was hidden behind the black screen.

"The gardens? It sounds lovely, Sherlock, but wouldn't you rather be in town, talking to police you know…" Molly tried to answer while getting undressed. "I really do think I can do this on my own, thank you," she whispered to Mary.

Mary nodded with a smile and slipped out around the partition. She didn't leave however and stood in front of the door, a smug grin on her face as the two couldn't see her face. "All the servants know about the Prince's escapades, Lady Molly. No worries there," she said.

"Oh, well then, Sherlock…"

Sherlock chuckled. "I would still like to take a walk with you in the gardens if you don't mind."

Molly let herself smile without holding back. "Not at all. I'd love to." She tamed her expression before coming out from behind the screen. The blue dress complimented her figure and skin tone.

Sherlock turned, gave a short smile and nodded before facing the door. Mary looked up at him, twisting her face into a straight expression. Sherlock noticed but ignored it and lead them down to breakfast.

* * *

Everyone else was already seated when Sherlock and Molly entered the dining room. There was an air of excitement that permeated the room, making both hesitate for a small second before continuing to their chairs.

"Morning you two!" Queen Violet beamed at them. "Mycroft was just saying he had good news to share but wanted to wait for the whole family."

As breakfast was served, Mycroft looked slightly uncomfortable. Molly noticed Princess Anthea put a hand on his arm for a light second. "Yes, well," he started, loosening his tie and trying to put on a serious face. "As you know, the Princess Anthea of Surhaven and I have been spending quite some time together the last few days and… we found that it is in our best interest politically and possibly …romantically," he struggled to say the word, "to be wed. I would like to announce our engagement." He lifted her left hand to show the ring on her finger to the table.

Molly and King Siger gave smiles and awes. The Queen nearly squealed and started spouting off about her darling boy and new beautiful daughter in law. In the midst of her babbling was something about wedding plans and a ball to announce the wedding that night.

Sherlock didn't seem like he understood much at all. Molly glanced at him to see if he was happy for his brother, but he had a sort of buffering face. With all the commotion Queen Violet was making, Molly let herself just watch this beautiful man. He stared at his brother with that blank look for a few more seconds before all at once she saw frustration, disappointment, and resignation on his face.

Then suddenly he piped in, "Congratulations, brother mine," as if he had known this might happen all along.

Mycroft turned to him. "Thank you, Sherlock."

Queen Violet was already giving orders for the servants to prepare for a ball and the attention was turned there. Molly had only known Sherlock for a few days, but she felt like she knew him well enough to tell there was a lot on his mind now. In fact, he had seemed a little preoccupied even before the announcement, but now he seemed almost uncomfortable and disappointed. But what about, she wondered.

* * *

That same air of frustration followed Sherlock as he and Molly strolled through the garden. It really was a beautiful place. The red and yellow roses were in bloom and the leaves were bright green. It was secluded in many parts and while Molly knew they had been alone quite a lot while solving the case yesterday and even in the library, it was the only place she felt truly alone with the prince. She just wished he would take down the wall around him. She had a feeling it wasn't something he had planned and that it had almost everything to do with his brother's engagement. She also wondered if like her, he was thinking how beautiful these gardens were and that it might have been the perfect place for the proposal, and if maybe that's what was bothering him now.

"Sherlock? Are you okay? I know you're not, but do you… want to talk about it?" she asked tentatively.

Finally, the prince stopped brooding and looked at the lovely girl beside him. "Yes, I- Mycroft surprised me. I didn't think this would all happen so soon. My brother is ruled by logic and I thought logically he would take his time with a relationship. I apologize for ruining our walk."

"You haven't ruined it. I haven't even seen the butterfly house you mentioned. I'm looking forward to seeing the creature. But as far as your brother's upcoming wedding goes, sometimes people do silly things. Not that getting married is silly, but sometimes love is fast. Slow at first, then all at once; I think I read that somewhere." She smiled at him trying to let him know he could rely on her. She knew she only had until sunset this evening, but even if things didn't turn out how she would have liked them to, she wanted to at least have made the Prince's life better in some way.

He stopped walking and looked at her. She kept her smile for a moment as he scrutinized her. "What is it, Sherlock?" she finally asked after it started to feel awkward and she could feel her face turning red.

"You…are very different Lady Molly." They started to walk again, but Molly was too nervous to ask if different was even good in this case.

* * *

While King James made preparations to go to Poseidon Fields and meet Molly's brother, Prince Jason, he did not stop the beginning of his reign over the merpeople of Atlantica. He had already set in motion laws for the kingdom of Mori to stay as part of the Seven Seas and abolished the ban on dark magic. Some Atlanteans were already protesting his rule, but they were easily taken care of by Moran and his other loyal knights.

The knights of Atlantica seemed hesitant to follow him and in efforts to keep some peace, James gave them less reinforcing jobs. Things like protecting borders that were far away and making sure training was kept up. Things that would cause them to neither hate him and rebel or fake complete loyalty. He could deal with them more when he returned from Poseidon's Fields, having killed all five of King Triton's children. That would only leave one to take care of, and she was hopelessly trying to get a prince to fall in love with her before sunset. Everything was set in place and King James couldn't have been more pleased.

* * *

The sun was reaching high into noon day when Sherlock and Molly returned to the castle. The cook, Mrs. Hudson had already prepared finger sandwiches for lunch, and they were beautifully displayed in the dining room. Though no one seemed to stay long, the two sat and quietly ate.

Preparations were already on their way for the ball that evening. Servants were in one door and out another, barely taking the time to dip their head at the prince. At one point, Mary came walking through with what seemed to be Anthea's dress.

Queen Violet dithered behind her. "Don't let it touch the floor now."

"Please, Violet, you need to eat something to keep your strength up with all this planning," King Siger tried to remind her as they walked through, picking a sandwich off the plate and taking it with them out the door.

Molly giggled. "Your parents are quite wonderful."

"They are a burden at times," Prince Sherlock commented, putting down a cup of tea.

"Hmm, all people can be, I suppose." Molly took a small bite of her sandwich, remembering her father's sudden temper at her grotto only a few days ago. She still didn't believe he was right, but she hoped she could prove her point. With the little knowledge she had gained, she felt she could. Humans were not all evil.

"I am sorry. I forgot. About your mother."

"Oh," she was surprised. "Yes, I- yes."

"Have you remembered anything else?"

Molly hesitated. "No, nothing more."

"That's quite alright." He took her hand uncharacteristically. "We can't really change the past so there's no use in worrying about it. We can look to the future though. I do hope you will consider going to a school here and studying pathology. I do think you would be great at it."

"You do?" Her heart pounded, and she hoped he didn't notice the slight tremor in her voice all of the sudden.

The door swung open and his hand slid away from hers. John Watson stood there out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Lestrade just called. He has an eight."

Sherlock stood. "I'll get my coat." He looked down at Molly. "I'm sorry, Molly, but could you stay here? I have a feeling the Princess of Surhaven and my mother will need you."

Molly nodded. No matter how much she would enjoy going out with Sherlock again, she could tell this was more urgent and it would be better if she stayed where she would be needed.

"Thank you." He bent and kissed her cheek, making her face go red. "Meet me in the library at seven?"

She nodded again and Sherlock left with John.

* * *

Poseidon's Fields was far away from all seven kingdoms. They had often been used for war as no life could be found there. Patches of seaweed were the only color over the miles of flat, gray rock. Cliff faces edged some of the fields, while dark drop-offs outlined the rest.

Though Prince Jason and King James had come to meet peacefully and discuss the new "heir", both had brought a small group of knights onto the field. They also had hidden larger armies behind cliffs waiting for signals from their leaders. Prince Jason had the advantage of having his four other siblings and their armies in the wings.

The two mermen met in a large tent set up in the middle of the fields. While four knights followed their leaders into the shelter, the rest stood without, protecting them from outside threats.

Two of those knights would report that King James had laid out a logical argument, showing Prince Jason the documents with his father's signature. They would claim that in anger Prince Jason had attacked their king. The knights in Atlantica and under the prince would have a hard time believing it, but no one from their side would live through that afternoon to speak otherwise.

* * *

The case had indeed been an eight, but it was the quickest eight Sherlock and John had ever solved. John noted how focused Sherlock had become on the case. The prince was always focused and determined, but John noticed how his behavior was more like that of someone wanting to avoid something else entirely, pouring all their attention and efforts into some other action.

"Your highness," started John as they walked back to the castle, "I never asked, how was your morning?"

Sherlock looked at him from the corner of his eye as if he knew what the doctor wanted. "Could have been better if Mycroft hadn't gotten engaged," he said offhandedly while retying his scarf.

"Come now, Sherlock!"

"Do not mistake my meaning," he corrected. "I am happy for him. …It only made my plans with Molly more difficult."

"Plans?" John knew the Prince's tone. He wanted to share something more personal, but was hesitant. From years of friendship, the doctor knew it was best to ask for more information, take advantage of Sherlock letting himself be vulnerable.

"Yes," Sherlock sighed. "I took her for a stroll in the gardens. If not for my brother's well-timed announcement, I… planned to propose."

The prince continued to look forward, not making eye contact and his ears turning slightly red. Dr. Watson stopped in his tracks. "My god, Sherlock are you serious?"

The prince was still walking as he answered, making the doctor jog to catch up with him. "John, you may have noticed that there are not many women in my life, and I have found that I quite enjoy being with her. She is different."

"Well sure, even I could tell that. Marriage is a big decision." He paused, thinking about this situation he never thought he would be in, a conversation about Prince Sherlock of Glauwery getting married. Molly _was_ different, but it wasn't bad. So was Sherlock. The prince had made little mentions of her all afternoon, now that he thought about it. Remind me to tell Molly about this, about that. Molly would be interested in this fact. John smiled. "But I think you've made a good choice, surprisingly enough. Congratulations my friend."

"Do not congratulate me yet, John. I need to talk to her about it."

* * *

Molly had helped with a few preparations for the ball during the afternoon. Mostly she had spent time with Princess Anthea, who was a wonderful woman. Much like Molly, she was quiet, but when you brought up topics she felt passionately about, her eyes would light up and she would have a lot more to say. They found they agreed on many things and had similar interests. Though the thought made Molly sad, she wondered how they would get on as sisters-in-law had things worked out between her and Sherlock. She could see Anthea being a good friend and ally.

The princess of Atlantica had seen her prince when he returned with Dr. Watson, but Mary had been hurrying her back to her room to change for the ball so the moment hadn't lasted long. She still blushed thinking of it however. A genuine smile had spread upon Sherlock's face when he saw her and he had asked if she would still meet him in the library. She wondered what the quick glance at John had meant after he asked, but she would soon find out she supposed.

In a shiny, red dress, Molly walked into the grand ballroom to see many guests already had arrived and were mingling. Prince Mycroft and Princess Anthea stood together on one end of the room, fellow royals congratulating them and the King and Queen on their recent engagement. An orchestra played on one side of the room and a long table with food was on the other. She smiled to see that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

While Molly waited a bit longer to meet Sherlock in the library, an uninvited guest slipped through the crowd. Her dark hair usually hanging down to cover her naked body was up in a tight swirl on her head. Her bright teal tail had been replaced with long slender legs, and she wore a fitted white dress. Irene moved through the room with an ease not at all like Molly's clumsy walk when she first became a human. Cracking another door open the mermaid from Mori left the room down a corridor that would lead to the library.

* * *

"John, I've told you I have it handled," Prince Sherlock said even though he was pacing nervously. "Go enjoy the party. I'm sure Mary will be happy to see you."

Dr. Watson pursed his lips. "Very well, your _highness_. I hope to hear happy news when I see you again." He nodded and left the room.

Sherlock stared into the fireplace. It wasn't the sunlit butterfly house like he had planned, but maybe in a way the library was more their style. He smiled remembering their evening of reading and discussing science. It was a large part in this decision. Not many people would enjoy spending this much time with him, let alone having actual discussions with him. Even John would leave when the prince was overbearing. He hoped she would arrive soon, before he backed out of the decision.

Just as he thought this, the large door creaked. The prince turned to face his guest, a small smile on his face expecting to see his Molly. Instead an unfamiliar woman entered the library. Sherlock supposed she was an attractive woman, but he wondered why she was here.

"Who are you?" he questioned as she approached. Her smile reminded him of a wild cat eyeing its prey.

"I'm Irene," she purred. She reached her hand up as if to touch his face but held her hand in the air. "I could cut myself slapping that face," she commented.

The prince gently wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought it down beside her. "I'm sorry Miss, but as I don't know who you are, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The comment only made the stranger smirk. "That's fine, I don't need to be here for much longer."

Before Sherlock could deduce what she meant by the statement, the door creaked again and he felt himself being pulled down. Suddenly his lips met the unknown woman's and she had placed his hands on her waist. He heard a soft gasp from the doorway. Trying to push Irene away, he barely caught sight of Molly running out of the room.

"Molly!" He turned to the smirking woman as he jogged to the door. "I don't know what you want, Miss Irene, money, publicity, but you will have to leave without it. Guards!" He waved some men from down the hall. "Please escort this woman off the property."

Irene rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Walking out with guards was an inconvenience, but she had done her job.

Prince Sherlock ran to look for Molly.

* * *

Princess Molly of Atlantica wiped tears from her eyes and reprimanded herself for thinking she could get Prince Sherlock to fall in love with her within three days, and then again for being so upset. It wasn't as if he had given her any indication that he returned any feelings toward her anyway.

After seeing Sherlock with another woman, she had ran through the garden, past the wall, and to the beach behind the castle. If she was going to turn back into a mermaid, it had better be here. Looking up at the descending sun, a fresh set of tears slid down her cheeks.

"Molly!" The princess looked up to see Meena in the evening tide. She gasped for breath, but her eyes showed concern when she saw her friend had been crying. "Molly, what is it?"

Molly sniffed. "It's – It's Sherlock. He was- He doesn't like me like we thought. I'll be a mermaid again soon. I'll return to Atlantica."

"I'm so sorry, Molly." Meena put a hand on the princess's knee. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about… Your father… the King passed away in the night." Molly sucked in a breath. "There are… rumors that Prince James poisoned him. And… I think there is good reason behind them. King Triton set the prince as the heir if you didn't return, and on the same night your father passed so did the Queen of Mori. Prince James is the King of all Seven Seas. Your brother, Prince Jason has challenged him, and they are meeting in Poseidon Fields. I fear for Atlantica, Molly."

The princess had taken hold of Meena's hand, squeezing tightly at the news. "Oh no, Meena! My kingdom is in trouble." In her grief, she tried to focus. She looked at the sun; she only had a few more minutes. "Soon I will be a mermaid again and we will return to Atlantica. But Meena… I have no idea how to save my people."

The mermaids lamented in silence for a moment before a voice came from behind Molly. "I'm not sure, but I may be able to help with that."

Molly whirled around, standing in the process. Meena gasped and started to slide back into the sea. Sherlock stepped forward from the shadows of the castle walls. "No, you don't have to leave," he gestured to Meena before focusing on Molly and taking her hands. "I heard nearly everything. I can deduce the rest. You're the woman who saved me, and now you need to save your people. Let me help… your highness." He bowed his head with a small smile.

"Oh Sherlock," Molly started. "You don't need to do this. I'll leave you. You can return to your life… to the woman you were with-"

"Molly, no, that woman means nothing to me. I have no idea who she was. She forced herself on me. …You're the only woman who has ever made me feel anything akin to romance or attraction. No one else has even come close." He wiped a stray tear on her cheek. "Molly, you're so different… in an almost perfect way, and now I know why. And I think… I might even-"

Suddenly Molly cried out and there was a flash of light. She was lying in the sand, her dark green tail in contrast to the black beach.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I have to go." She could barely look up at him afraid of his reaction. He was ruled by logic, but the magic and mystical in her life had to be too much for him.

"No." He knelt beside her and took her hand. "I'm going to help you. I'm not letting you get away again."

 **I've been trying to write so much more, but a lot is going to happen and I wanted to give you guys something since it's been almost a year! It was definitely not my intention to make you wait so long! Despite my absence, some of you reviewed every chapter and/or asked me questions to really get me thinking about my own work. I love you guys! I appreciate all of you giving this a chance and I hope you enjoyed having another chapter. I love hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize some of this chapter goes quickly, but I hope that you'll forgive me since this is exactly why I have a hard time writing longer stories. I'm sure you'll see what I mean. Any advice would certainly be appreciated and used in the future. Thanks for still being with me! Enjoy!**

Prince Sherlock sailed into the ocean, following Molly and Meena with two ships. There wasn't much they could do from above the water, but Sherlock commanded the canons to be pointed into the water and prepared for battle. Surely the crew thought he'd gone mad. Those not manning the cannons pointed rifles in the same direction.

After they stopped in the calm waters, Molly locked eyes with Sherlock. "I'm going to find Prince James," she called up to him. "My knights will be loyal to me. Hopefully your navy will not be needed. Thank you, Sherlock."

He nodded. "I love you" on the edge of his lips, surprising himself as she dove into the deep.

* * *

Molly and Meena swam quickly through the currents. As they approached Atlantica, they slowed and planned how they would get into the castle and to Molly's knights or family. Upon hitting the border of the city, a solemnness was in the air. They soon realized they wouldn't need to sneak into the castle at all. The king of Mori wasn't even there.

Seagulls squawked overhead. The only disturbance on a beautiful sunny day. All of Sherlock's senses were on high alert. He heard the water gently lapping against his war ship, the creaks and groans of the hull, and the sails rustling in the breeze. He saw his men, vigilant and on guard. Their eyes concentrated toward an invisible target beneath the sea. Their bodies looked as tense as the prince felt. All the same, he could feel their confusion at his commands but also the trust they instilled in him.

Suddenly the air tasted salty and the sound of water moving like a fountain reached Sherlock's ears. He ran to the stern where the noise was coming from and his men all pointed in one direction.

"Hold!" he shouted.

Before he had reached the edge, he saw the source of the sound. A burst of water spewed from the seas and in it a small whirlpool rising above the deck. Prince Sherlock could just make out the silhouette of a man in the stream. The soldiers' rifles followed it onto the deck of the ship.

The water finally succumbed to gravity once again, falling back into the ocean and splashing onto the wooden planks and soldier's feet. Everything was back as it was. Except a thin, pale man stood at the center of the stern.

"Prince James of Mori, I assume," Sherlock addressed with a bow of the head as the short man adjusted the cuff of his expensive looking gray suit.

"King, actually," he commented in a voice that matched his unnerving appearance and set Sherlock's teeth on edge. "My, how do you humans work with these things?"

The prince almost scoffed at the other royal's difficulty. "A learned custom, I suppose," he answered instead.

The King of Mori figured out his clothing malfunction and turned his cold eyes on Sherlock. In a drawling voice he spoke. "Well… You're the one that has caught our dear Molly's heart. And her yours, I see. She never had very good taste in men though. Myself included."

"You see, Prince _Sherrrlock_ , the Princess has a type. Bored by everyday life. An intelligence beyond normal capacity. Sound familiar yet? A disregard for authority… Sociopathic tendencies?"

Prince James had gotten quieter but now he shouted. "It's like your brain is firing on all cylinders, isn't it?! It's never quiet! Always observing and 'deducing' the world around you. Everything is an experiment, a way to dull the senses. An _obsession_ … with _chasing_... the _next_... _high_. I know you Sherlock. I've watched you. We're the same, you and I. And I think we can agree, Molly deserves better, doesn't she?"

"What's your point, your highness?" Sherlock responded in clipped tones, feeling vulnerable to this new adversary. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I thought it was _obvious_ ," King James said in disappointment, then sang, "I want to play a game."

Sherlock looked at him incredulously.

"I told you I've been watching you. I want to engage in a… battle of wits. Let's see who is actually smarter." The merman was unnerving. He seemed careless and in control, yet he smiled like a child playing his favorite board game.

What would this prove, Sherlock wondered. "I assume there are stakes? You came here alone in front of all my men. Addicted to the thrill? You did say _you were like me_."

"Oh, yes," the King of Mori giggled. "How about the Princess?"

* * *

Atlantica felt empty. Molly's people seemed frightened to leave their homes, and there was an awkwardness about the people that were out and about. Avoiding her gaze, looking about as if a guard may strike them down at any moment, giving her a wide birth if they saw her. The amount of caution they used soaked into her heart and she kept to the shadows.

Princess Molly entered the castle grounds without opposition. It surprised her and Meena that so few guards were on duty. The new King of Mori must think highly of his abilities, Molly thought.

As the two mermaids passed the training grounds, a young knight was leaving the armory. He caught sight of the Princess and instead of scurrying off in fear, he shouted, "Princess Molly! Princess Molly! You are alive! Thank Poseidon!" He rushed to her and bowed.

Molly looked around but saw no one that could overhear the young man's exclamations. "Sir Knight, do keep quiet. I don't want the knights of Mori to hear you. We are on a mission."

"To save Atlantica?" he quieted but excitement was in his voice. "Oh the other knights will be so happy to be back under its rightful rule. Since the king passed, we have continued our duty, but there is a constant eerie feeling that we are being watched. Some have been tossed in the dungeons for reasons unknown!"

"It's quite alright. I am here now. It is time to avenge his death. We will release those poor men and send word to the 5 other kingdoms that I am back. We can stage a c-"

"Princess," the knight interrupted, a sad and dark look crossing his face.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"The Prince, your brother Prince Jason met with Prince James earlier this same day. With your other siblings, to gain back the kingdom." Molly worried what he might say next. "They- No one survived, your highness. They say Prince James wrote up peace treaties, but that Prince Jason attacked and started an unnecessary battle, resulting in all seven seas controlled by the Prince of Mori. We all know it isn't true, your highness. I'm so sorry…"

Molly didn't trust her own voice. What could she say anyway?

"Come on," Meena whispered taking her friend around the shoulders and leading her into the empty armory. The knight followed and stood outside the door to keep watch.

"Meena!" Molly cried. "What am I supposed to do? How many knights are dead because of me? My own family!" For another few more moments she shook and sobbed on Meena's shoulder.

"You didn't know any of this was going to happen, Molly," she said when her friend had quieted. "You were following your heart. Your prince is waiting for your signal to come to your aid. You are not alone. You have knights that are loyal to you. They will fight for you too."

The Princess took a deep breath. "You are right, Meena. We need to tackle one thing at a time. I am a leader. I must lead."

The Princess moved out of the armory door.

"Your Highness," the knight tilted his head.

"Take me to the dungeons; we need to free those that are loyal to me."

* * *

"Molly?" Sherlock was surprised. He knew this man was incapable of love. How could this have turned into the equivalent of a fist fight between 2 teenage boys.

"Yes," James said like it was obvious. "If I win, I get Molly. To put in jail or to force to be my queen, I haven't decided yet. Oh, and I get to kill you of course."

Sherlock chuckled. This wouldn't be the first time he had been threatened. However, he didn't like the evil king talking about Molly as if she was an object to be traded or used. "And if I win… you relinquish your rule to Molly and leave her kingdom forever."

"Not as fun as my life being on the line, but I suppose it'll work." King James stepped forward onto the main deck. "Let's begin!"

"Rules?" Sherlock was on guard as were his men. Every part of him told him not to trust this strange merman turned human.

"None. I just want you to figure something out for me." James twirled his wrist and an apple appeared. "Ooh."

"Why you're doing this. Why you want to be king," Sherlock deduced.

"Yes!" The Prince of Mori sounded like he was praising a 5-year-old. "You're off to a good start." He took a bite and looked presently surprised like he had never tasted one before.

"You're not interested in money and power. You have plenty and you don't need it."

James nodded, chewing his food with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You don't care about Atlantica or the Seven Seas. It's just a plaything for you. For your _intellect._ "

James swallowed and grinned. "And why's that?"

Sherlock spoke quickly. "Why you're intelligent? A mix of genetics and parenting, I assume. Probably your own doing as well between your study of magic and a large library in the castle you grew up in." James gave him an amused look. "Oh, you mean why you don't care about your _kingdom_ ," Sherlock teased. "Simple really."

King James waited as Sherlock turned his back to him looking out across the ocean.

"You want me to tell you?" Sherlock asked as if surprised by the King of Mori's silence.

James rolled his eyes and took a step towards the side of the boat. "Obviously."

Sherlock turned sharply in the merman's direction. "Well that does surprise me!"

The king chuckled. "And why's that?"

"Because we're playing a _game!_ " Now Sherlock sounded childish. "You can't just let me win on the first try."

"Beginners luck." James smiled like he had Sherlock wrapped around his finger.

"No such thing. You know that of course, your highness."

"Tell me your thoughts."

Sherlock grinned. "You want me to tell you what you already know?"

"I want you to _prove_ that you know it."

In the silence, each man turned back to the sea and sized the other out of the corner of their eye.

"Come now, Sherlock. Put down the charade. How hard is it for you to say you don't know?" King James smiled with that dead look in his eye.

"I don't know." The corner of the prince's mouth twitched into a smirk.

James laughed. "Oh, you're clever! Clever, clever Prince Sherlock!"

The prince of Glauwery rolled his eyes. He could only buy so much time for Molly. If his deductions were correct, she should be swimming toward the surface now. He had to be correct because he was about to show his hand.

"You do understand though surely?" James asked turning his body to the prince. "All seven kingdoms _are_ mine. I've killed all of the remaining monarchs. _Except_ your Princess Molly. She made all this possible and _now_ ," he shook his head, "you're in my way."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." Sherlock shrugged. The king of Mori narrowed his eyes. "Land is next of course. That's why this little thing couldn't be avoided. I thought I'd just kill two birds with one stone. Quite literally," he giggled.

Sherlock's hand hesitated over a scabbard on his hip. The sword was mostly used for decoration but that didn't mean it didn't have a sharp blade.

King James pouted. "Aw, _your highness_ , I thought we were having fun."

The prince glared. Maybe it had been… entertaining in a way. A thrilling 9. But not when the lives of so many were at stake. He understood that much at least.

"Fine, fine," the evil merman consented, sounding bored. "Tell me, Sherlock, why am I king?"

Now was the time. Sherlock's voice didn't waver, but he spoke slowly. "You're advertising. You're the king. You can get away with anything. You _thrive_ off chaos. If criminals can survive in your society, then you're the one they come to for help. You get to watch all the little people with their little lives and _you_ get to pull the threads. You watch them squirm, watch them beg for justice. Justice that never comes."

"Oh, you're _good_!" James chimed. "I almost thought you wouldn't get it. Almost." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an expensive looking gold pen.

Unbeknownst to the two princes, Molly and Meena had just broke the surface and were listening to the whole conversation.

King James twisted the pen and it suddenly grew into the trident. "I told little Princess Molly I would burn the heart out of her. I _thought_ it would just be her kingdom at first, but now…" he laughed. "I think it's you."

James held the trident up as if to kill Prince Sherlock. It started to glow a golden yellow before a deafening scream rang across the ocean.

"NO!" Princess Molly had burst from the water. The trident responded immediately and ripped itself from the Prince of Mori's hands.

Molly was surprised but instinctively caught the trident. A whispered memory floated through her mind. _The trident will always belong to a true and righteous heir…_ A surge of energy flew through the instrument. Below her, the water had bubbled and lifted her above the deck of the ship.

The wind blew her hair away from her face and she could see Prince James. He didn't look concerned. He snapped his fingers as if to call the object back to him. The trident didn't move. He narrowed his eyes, and, in that moment, Molly could see the surprise, anger and even fear behind the cold mask. She knew what needed to be done.

Princess Molly brought herself to her full height and aimed the trident at the traitor. "I, Princess Molly of Atlantica declare and accept my role as ruler and Queen of the Seven Seas. As the true heir, the trident answers to me and with this power, I condemn you, King James of Mori for crimes of high treason against the crown and all the Seven Seas, to the Endless Abyss."

She would always remember his dead eyes meeting hers as she sent him quickly to that awful pit. The Endless Abyss was for monsters just like King James. It was a dark bottomless cavern far from any civilization. It was a place for people who deserved worse than jail or death. The worst creatures and criminals were trapped there. Awake or asleep for eternity no one really knew. However, Molly knowing James the way she did thought an eternal sleeping curse wouldn't hurt.

The wind died down, but the water still held her suspended in the air beside the ship. An applause arose from the sea. Queen Molly looked out across her dominion. Thousands of merpeople were appearing from beneath the water, cheering for her. The knights her and Meena had freed and who had followed them to the surface started to chant. Soon they were all unanimous in their shouts.

"All hail Queen Molly! All hail the Queen of the Seven Seas!"

Molly blushed with some pride. Amplifying her voice with the trident she spoke to her people. "Merpeople of Atlantica… and of all the seven kingdoms… We have lost much, but I thank you for your fighting spirits. Without them, we couldn't have succeeded today. You are safe now. Return to your homes and families. Celebrate your freedom."

There were more cheers before one by one they disappeared into the deep.

Sherlock watched in awe of this beautiful mermaid beside him. "Well done, Queen Molly," he commented, stepping closer to the edge of the boat near her. Her faint blush deepened as she turned to see him bow his head.

"Thank your men as well," she said quietly and seriously.

"I shall," he said in the same tone, "when you stop floating in the air."

She looked down and almost giggled in embarrassment. "I need to check on my people." She started to lower herself back into the sea. Her face looked sad as if she believed she'd never see him again.

Sherlock caught her hand. "Meet me at the beach? Where we first met?"

Her smile brightened both of their faces.

"Sunset tomorrow?"

He repeated her words and nodded. After she had receded into the water, he spoke to his men and returned to shore. He needed to rest, but tomorrow's sunset couldn't come soon enough.

 **This was supposed to be the last chapter guys! There was going to be more, but I got to this point and it just felt like I should stop. There will be another chapter! I'm sorry you'll have to wait for it, but I think the rest will be much easier for me to write. The climax of this story was a difficult one to really find inspiration on. But I did it! And I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Magical underwater fireworks went off above Atlantica. The merpeople celebrated the victory of their new Queen. Street vendors handed out their products while those with musical talent played music to dance to. Good magic wielding merpeople set off the fireworks and there was happiness in the air, a large contrast to the Atlantica Molly and Meena had entered only a few hours before.

Despite the loud noise made by the cheers, music, fireworks, and crowds, Molly found them muffled in the throne room of the castle. Alone she held her father's trident. She felt like she had when she was 10 years old and tried on his crown, swallowed in something much larger than her. Then, it had just been a heavy hat hanging over her eyes. Today it was the responsibility of the Seven Seas. She always knew it would be hers one day, however, she had thought she would be able to rely on her brothers and sisters to help her through the transition. And the grief.

Molly delicately sat on the throne. She smiled at memories of her and her siblings playing in this room while their parents were attending other royal duties. One came fresh to her now, where Jason had placed her on the throne. She could have only been six years old.

"Queen Molly," he had addressed her in a funny accent, doing his best to mimic the servants' actions and bows. Nicolas, Cordelia, Lana, and William had followed suit. There was only a year or two between each of them which automatically made William the court jester at eight years old. Molly giggled at their actions.

"What's this?!" King Triton had come into the room as his children giggled at one of William's antics. He addressed his wife swimming beside him. "Someone has taken over our kingdom!"

The now much older Molly smiled at the memory, her throat closed and eyes watered realizing that all of them were gone. She watched the doorway her parents had entered, just waiting for them to float through again.

Instead, Meena appeared. "I thought you might be here," she addressed her friend.

"Hello, Meena," Molly croaked in a small voice.

Meena approached and touched the Queen's hand. "The knights and I have prepared something for you… _your highness_."

She gave a slight bow and Molly let out a short laugh. She wiped her tears and followed her friend. Two knights at the door escorted them out through the castle gardens.

"Meena, I have lost my entire family," Molly's voice came out stronger than she expected, "and I have so much responsibility now. I have to take care of my people, set dukes and duchesses as rulers over the other kingdoms, find Prince James' men who fled, make peace with Mori. Is it wrong that all I want to do is go back to Sherlock? He has a… way with emotions that I could use right now. And I miss him. Things seemed simpler then."

Meena gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "No, I don't think that's wrong at all. Maybe you can tell me more about him later," she encouraged to put the queen at ease.

Molly nodded.

Soon their small convoy reached the cemetery. A few rows of knights lined a path to the fenced in part reserved for the royal family. At the base of her mother's grave, five coffins were lined up. They had prepared a personal viewing and funeral for her. Tears streamed down her face once again.

Getting closer, she could see that there was also a temporary gravestone beside her mother. With only a few days, the King would have needed to be buried and there hadn't been enough time to create a large statue like her mother's yet.

Molly looked at each of the knights trying to convey her gratitude. How grateful she was for a loyal and supportive kingdom.

* * *

Sherlock walked into his castle, glad to be back on land, but worried about Princess Molly. A queen, a mermaid. How had he come into such fantasies? But he couldn't seem to quell the feelings. He loved her. He realized that now. Sure, he had planned to propose based on logic, but now his heart told him it was much more than that. That sudden concern and longing for her was what worried him now. Prince James had said he had killed her family and now Molly would have to deal with that grief and the responsibilities of those kingdoms. He rationalized, knowing she was smart, knowing she didn't need him, but part of him wanted to dive into the water just to be with her all the same. He took a deep breath. She knew where he was and where he would be at sunset the next day. He could wait until then.

* * *

The next morning, Molly felt better. With some much-needed rest and some time to grieve, she felt she could do a little more today. Her problems weren't gone and her heart still hurt, but she felt she could pour herself into work for the time being. Focusing on the meeting with Sherlock also helped keep her spirits up.

Respectfully wearing black shells and a veil, she chose the kingdoms' new ambassadors, sending them word and meeting with a few who were already in Atlantica. Eventually, she met with Meena and set her on her council. She trusted her friend and had received advice from her many times before. Her new position would help her stay on top of things in Atlantica and help Molly feel like she truly had a friend in her corner.

Soon after they were able to meet alone and Meena grilled her about her Prince Sherlock. She was a good friend and always knew what to say. When Molly spoke about her family instead of Sherlock at different points in their conversation, Meena let her. Most of the time, the queen just needed a listening ear.

Soon it was near sunset and Molly swam as fast as she could to the surface.

* * *

Everything Sherlock did that day was hurried. A nice case would have saved him from the torture of waiting until sunset. However, Dr. Watson never came with any urgent news and nothing could be found from Lestrade. Sherlock felt disconnected. Well, he had always felt disconnected, but especially now as new feelings had developed, significant events had transpired, and yet everyone was here doting on Mycroft and Anthea, preparing for a royal wedding. He was forced to give frivolous opinions and study his duties as best man and brother of the groom. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he realized he would have to go through it all again if Molly agreed to marry him, but somehow it didn't bother him thinking of her helping with his tie or tasting cake. In fact, his heart sped up for a quick moment at the thought.

As the sun sank lower in the late afternoon sky, Sherlock sat on the back porch. It was just high enough that he could see over the walls and out to the sea. It was beautiful. He could see how the ocean manifested itself in Molly, now queen over these seven seas. Calm, peaceful, quiet. Yet when a storm came, dangerous and threatening. There was so much unknown about both of them, and just like water, Molly had filled the space given to her. No matter how small the opening had been, Sherlock had let her into his heart and she had filled some unknown empty place.

Prince Mycroft came and sank into the chair next to his brother. He was obviously as exhausted by all this fuss as Sherlock. "A few more weeks and it can all be over," he commented. "I thank you for putting up with it all. Especially now."

"Especially now? Why especially now?" Prince Sherlock asked quickly. He chose not to look at his brother and watch the sun. He would need to leave soon and he didn't have time for niceties with his beloved sibling.

"Come now, Sherlock. It's obvious to all of us. Miss Molly was not at breakfast, has apparently left without a trace, and you've been… distant."

"I gave you my opinions on the colors and the seating arrangements, the menu and even the bloody napkins. What more do you want from me?" The younger prince pouted.

"Humor me, brother. For once in 48 hours, let us not talk about my upcoming nuptials," Mycroft sighed.

"So you would rather talk about my love life instead?" Sherlock chuckled.

"If that's what it is." Sherlock felt heat on his neck as he realized his slip. "And I know that it is. You've grown… fond over the last few days and now that she's gone, you've become-"

"Distant." Sherlock narrowed his eyes and met his brother's raised eyebrows.

"You've retreated into your mind."

"I always retreat into my mind," Sherlock replied flippantly.

Mycroft gave him a pointed look. "You're not thinking about a case or some science experiment," he said with disdain. "You're thinking about her."

"I-" but he didn't have a response to that. His older brother, as annoyingly always, was right. He'd thought about nothing but the mermaid all day. He had questions and yet he would put them all aside to see her again. And he would. Soon. He looked to the sky to see the sun about to hit the horizon. "If you'll excuse me, brother mine." One quick nod and he rushed down the steps and through the garden.

"Oh Sherlock, you have it worse than I think either of us suspected," Mycroft muttered to himself with a shake of his head.

* * *

Mycroft could think what he liked, but Sherlock was not upset. He was about to see his mermaid queen now, and yes, he had come to terms with his feelings. It was still new, and part of him truly wanted to reject the strong emotions out of habit and fear, but she would be here, and he knew as soon as he saw her, his resolve would weaken. He couldn't quite say why. Her eyes were always full of wonder and curiosity. Her heart was big enough for the both of them. She was brave and strong. No, Molly was extraordinary and his life evolved around the extraordinary.

The prince reached his makeshift lab in the rock cave. He remembered their first meeting where he had walked in on her in his lab coat. He blushed thinking of the somewhat risqué moment. He sat on a rock outside the entrance. It had felt like their meeting had been so long ago. He felt like he had known the princess for much longer than a few days, but it only factored into his life-altering decision.

The woman in question leaned against a rock in the surf. Behind it, she could watch for her prince. Her heart sped up seeing him settle on the beach, and yet there was some relief. Land held more simple problems, she supposed. In all honesty, she wanted Sherlock's opinion on Prince James and the intricate plans he had in overtaking her kingdom. Prince Sherlock dealt with crime every day, saw the worst of humanity and still kept himself away from that world. She felt that she was in the very middle of it, wanting to protect her kingdom from the lingering threat. He had a balance that she could only hope to gain.

Queen Molly hesitated before going to meet him. Would he take this opportunity to reject her? She needed his help before, but she knew there had to be a lot to process. But Sherlock was quick. There had been a look in his eyes that showed an unrecognizable emotion behind the stoic façade. Why would he have asked her here unless he truly wanted to see her?

She knew she wanted to see him, so she used her trident to transform herself into a human. Walking up to the sand, the edge of her long black dress dragged in the water. The trident turned into a gold and turquoise hairpin, holding back one side of the waves in her hair. Sherlock looked up seeing the light sparkling from the girl.

"Sherlock," she greeted reaching him. Her voice was soft, fearing that if she showed her true emotions, he would be overwhelmed.

His lips quirked into a smile. "Molly!" He coughed realizing the uncharacteristic enthusiasm that had leaked into his voice.

She just smiled. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes!" He cursed his own voice for betraying him. He tried to sound more level. "Would you… Would you like to…"

"Stay?" they said simultaneously. She gave a giggle while Sherlock's face heated with chagrin.

"You know I can't, Sherlock," Molly said sadly after a moment.

"I only meant for a night. I… I still want to show you the butterfly house."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I… I almost forgot… Yes, I would love to see it. I suppose it would be too dark now." She looked at the fading light on the horizon. He followed her gaze, hoping his request wasn't strange. A lot had happened since that morning in the garden.

"Molly! I… I want to see you become who you're supposed to be. You… look every bit the beautiful queen you are." She looked at the sand bashfully. "I still think you would make a wonderful scientist."

Molly stared at him surprised at his words. There were so many other things that should be discussed at the moment, but it seemed neither of them knew how to talk about them.

"Sherlock, that's not an option at the moment. There's a lot going on-"

"I know," he answered, sounding embarrassed. "I just mean… when things have settled. When things are… simple… You may visit. You may want to visit, take a few classes."

The queen stared at the prince for a longer time than either of them felt very comfortable with. "Time will tell. It does sound… nice," she finally said with an indiscernible look in her eye.

"Yes, well, um…" It was rare to see Sherlock so lost for words.

"Sherlock," Molly interrupted impatiently. "Yesterday was- yesterday was a lot to take in. For both of us… but… are you sure you're okay? With everything?"

He knew what she was implying. "Molly, I lead a strange life. The fact that the mystical exists should surprise me, cause some kind of mental breakdown even, but… it doesn't. It's as if I knew all along. When I heard you and your friend on the beach, when I put all the clues together, it made sense. I always say once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth. At one time, I might have thought you were impossible, but after I let what you were saying be true, I knew you were real and that left room for the truth. You, your behavior, your interests made sense."

"I'm a mermaid," Molly pointed out, showing him that he hadn't yet said the words.

"It's still a little hard to process, but yes, to answer your question, I'm okay. With everything." He took a breath. "Even with you being a mermaid. Being a queen."

The two smiled at one another. For a moment Molly thought he might kiss her, but the moment was shattered as Sherlock spoke again. "So you'll stay? For the night? You can be on your way by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, of course." Then the queen did something bolder than she ever had before. She wrapped her arms around the prince's waist and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sherlock," she whispered into his chest.

As his arms slowly moved around her, the tension she'd held onto released from her shoulders. Sherlock felt warmer than assumed by his personality and he smelled of chemicals and old books. Somehow, those things made her feel safe, a feeling she hadn't had the privilege of since being on land before.

The prince struggled not to show how much this woman affected him. His heartbeat increased and the love he felt was almost overwhelming when he wasn't used to having such strong emotions. He wanted to hold her there forever. Neither of their kingdoms would miss them. He had Mycroft to take care of those things, and she had… what was her friend's name again? Meena. But his logical mind knew how illogical he was being. Her world had all but crumbled around her and he felt her body relax against his as he let his arms envelop her small frame. She needed this and somehow, he felt he needed it too.

"Soon," he spoke, making her look up at him. "I hope you will be very happy." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, feeling her blush beneath his lips.

Molly's eyes were wide as he moved back. "In time," she breathed, and they headed toward the castle.

* * *

The royals of Glauwery were gathered together in a drawing room. King Siger and Mycroft were reading while Princess Anthea and Queen Violet embroidered. No one missed Sherlock sliding his hand away from Molly's waist as they entered the room.

"Aw, Lady Molly," Mycroft nodded his head at the woman with a knowing smirk. She bowed as they all looked at her.

"Molly!" Queen Violet sounded overly pleased. "We missed you today. I do hope you're alright. Sherlock's been in a right state."

Molly giggled as Sherlock groaned. "You were asking for opinions on things I had no opinion on. Of course, I was in a 'right state'."

The Queen of Atlantica interfered before anything more could be said. "I am doing surprisingly well, your majesty. I just… remembered something of my past and needed to look into it."

With it clear that she wouldn't be elaborating, Sherlock spoke. "Mother, I'd like to speak with you if you don't mind." He gestured to the door and then addressed Molly. "You can stay here or maybe you would rather I call Mary to take you to your room."

"No," she smiled. "I'm quite alright here." In all honesty, aside from the day Sherlock had spent solving a case, she hadn't spent much time with other humans and she wanted to get to know them too. Plus, there was something about the king that made her feel loved and welcomed, something that she lacked in her home under the sea.

"I'll be back shortly," he assured as his hand brushed against hers on his way out.

* * *

In the great hall nearby, Sherlock and Queen Violet paced.

"Oh, Sherlock, are you sure? I know I should be pleased, seeing you have never expressed interest in anyone before her, but…"

"She's not of our station," Sherlock finished his mother's statement, rolling his eyes. He knew better, but he wasn't about to tell his mother that Molly was a mermaid and in fact a queen. "Love is love. Haven't you always told me that?"

"Yes, of course-"

"And did you not encourage this relationship from the first moment you met Molly?"

"I… I suppose I did, yes…"

Sherlock was quiet and waited for his mother to break her resolve.

"You truly love her, don't you?"

Sherlock felt his cheeks flush at his mother's statement. He took a deep breath. "Yes." There, he had said it. He had never planned to say it out loud to anyone except Molly herself, but here he was talking about his feelings with his mother, the Queen.

"And I can see she makes you happy, dear… Who am I to stand in your way? Knowing you," she added, "you'd find a way around my ruling anyway."

They both chuckled.

"Thank you."

She patted his cheek with a smile. "Of course. I have 2 weddings to plan for now, don't I?"

"I have to ask her first."

"She'll say yes." Queen Violet's voice held absolute certainty, a quality both her boys possessed.

* * *

The next morning felt easy. Molly awoke, wore a borrowed dress that Mary brought up, and had breakfast with the family just as she had as a guest during her days before. The atmosphere felt different though, and she couldn't tell if it was her own experience or the way the Queen of Glauwery kept asking for her opinions on wedding things. She supposed a little of both. For her, things had changed. The world had stopped as she chased down Prince James, trapped him in the Endless Abyss, mourned her family, and tried to put her kingdom back together. But here, it had only been a day where Prince Mycroft and Princess Anthea were engaged and there was a royal wedding to prepare. She really needn't be so surprised.

After breakfast, just like two days ago, Molly and Sherlock walked through the gardens.

"It's a beautiful morning," Molly commented, looking around at the greenery.

"Yes," Sherlock responded but kept his eyes on her as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "I prefer the butterfly house just after sunrise or a few hours before sunset, but I don't think either of us could wait."

"No," Molly's voice had a sad tone. "I need to return home before too long. Prince James may not be a problem anymore, but his kingdom could be. His knights have disappeared, and the woman… I saw you with… Irene was one of his minions. I wouldn't put it past her to start her own evil operation and she got away as well."

Sherlock nodded. Her sad tone could mean many things, but mostly he assumed it was over the weight of the position she now held. Though part of him hoped it was because she didn't want to leave him. And hopefully, she would be much happier soon if that was the case. "A man like that has an intricate web… Maybe I could help sometime."

Molly stopped and looked at Sherlock. Her eyebrows furrowed as if trying to figure out if she understood his meaning. "Thank you, Sherlock," she finally said, "but I don't think there's much you can do here on land."

"Then let me help _under_ the sea." Again, Molly looked at him in shock. "Surely if you can give yourself legs, I could have a tail," he chuckled.

The Queen giggled. "Would you really want to do that? Just to help me?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Oh, you'd be surprised what I would be willing to do to be close to you, Molly."

Molly's heart skipped a beat. How did his voice sound even deeper for a moment? Before she could respond, they came around the corner to see a large glass building. Nestled in the foliage, the structure was lovely, but then Sherlock led her inside. Her heart beat out of excitement as he took her hand and brought her close to a nearby tree. Butterflies might be her favorite land creature, she determined as she saw brightly colored wings blink back at her.

"They're so beautiful, Sherlock!" she exclaimed and followed the cobblestone path through the building. Different varieties of plants for the butterflies grew around them and dappled sunlight shown through the glass rooftop. Little butterflies flew between the flowers and trees.

To the Prince of Glauwery it was as if Molly stood in a spotlight and his heart beat faster than he ever remembered it doing before.

"Molly." The smile on her face didn't falter but she looked at him, picking up his hesitant tone. "You're beautiful…and smart… and extraordinary. There are not many women who I feel I can spend so much time with and yet I just volunteered to spend more time with you because I _want_ to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Queen Molly of the Seven Seas." He dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. "If you'll have me?"

This man was full of surprises today. Molly looked at him, her jaw slack. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes as she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, realizing that Sherlock's feelings were true and that he loved her, fishtail and all.

"Did- did I say something wrong?" Sherlock looked so nervous, kneeling on the ground in front of her.

Molly laughed and wiped the tear that had escaped. "No! Of course I'll marry you!"

She didn't think she could ever see a smile so bright as that of Sherlock's as he stood. Honestly though, she only saw it for a moment as she flung her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and hugged her back, holding the ring box awkwardly. "I should probably put the ring on you first."

"Oh!" She moved back and let him place the simple diamond on her finger. As soon as the box was slipped back into his pocket, she held him close again. "I love you, Sherlock," she nearly whispered.

"I love you too," he replied before placing his lips on hers.

* * *

Within weeks, a wedding planner had been hired and a double wedding planned. The town was abuzz with excitement for their two royals to be married. Molly, Anthea, and Violet were happily working with the coordinator while Sherlock and Mycroft found comfort in the other's discomfort. Both of them were happy to be with two amazing women, but all the small details of their nuptials were enough to drive them both to their pipes.

Luckily for each of them, while the wedding was a large event, their fiancées knew them both well enough to try to keep things simple. Even in the midst of Queen Violet's queries about having more of this or that.

Eventually, Sherlock and Molly had to share their true story, how Molly was a mermaid and Sherlock had gone to help her win back her kingdom many nights ago. The news was a shock, to say the least, but everyone soon accepted this new fact and Sherlock and Molly's reception was set to be on a ship at sea so Molly's kingdom could be included.

Over the months of planning, Molly kept between her two homes, land and sea. She ruled her kingdom, things becoming easier as dukes and duchesses took over parts of the kingdom. Her knights continued to find the old knights of Mori, and Molly herself had mended the relationship between their kingdoms. While they continued to find people still loyal to Prince James and practicing dark magic, the kingdom was much more successful as James' successor took his place, a distant cousin who had seen enough of his kingdom fall under James' and his family's rule.

Sometimes, after long or difficult trials, Molly found it nice to visit Sherlock on land. His straightforward way of thinking helped her sort out the emotions that sometimes overwhelmed her. And while Sherlock would never mention it, her emotional confidence helped him to feel comfortable in his own emotions and see that they could actually be a benefit to his logic.

At last, the day arrived and everyone couldn't be happier. Thousands of people from both the kingdom of Glauwery and Surhaven had come to see the wedding, and merpeople for the first time in a long time broke the surface of the water. None of the royals aside from Queen Violet seemed to be excited about all the attention, but they knew it was part of the job. The four getting married were the most excited… and anxious. Though the boys had odd ways of showing it. There was no question however when it came to the love they had for one another as Mycroft and Sherlock both stood dumbfounded as their future wives walked down the aisle. While the A-line dresses they wore were cohesive in their white color and lace, they were different and fitting to the two women in them. Anthea's looked more glamorous with a deep V neckline and thick straps over her shoulders. Her hair was in dark curls that glinted in the late afternoon sun. Molly had a simple sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. Her own hair in a wavy half up half down ponytail. They were easily the most beautiful girls on the beach.

After the seaside wedding, the groups split into receptions on land and sea. Merpeople surrounded Sherlock and Molly's ship, dancing to the music and eating food the sailors lowered in rowboats.

The prince and his queen danced, easily entertaining the guests with their waltzes and swing dancing. After some time, they finally stood near the edge of the boat swaying in each other's arms, relishing the time alone. They talked as they danced.

"You always surprise me, Molly," Sherlock said with a teasing tone.

"I do?"

"Yes, after all of your stumbling in practice, we had no mishaps in our dances tonight."

They both chuckled after Molly had briefly pouted.

"It's probably because I have my sea legs," she giggled, using a human term she had learned for being on a boat.

Soon the conversation turned to more serious things, like the problems after tonight. The knights that were still missing, Moran, and their kingdoms.

"My men have found some of the knights," Molly mentioned when Sherlock spoke about finding the rouges from Mori. "They are good at their job, Sherlock."

In the time before the wedding, Sherlock had not had time alone with Molly as they prepared for the event. He hadn't been able to help much at all with Atlantica. Of course, it pleased him to see how much Molly accomplished and made him proud of the woman he had chosen to be his wife.

 _His wife._ It was a term he never thought he would say, especially with such love. But he loved the idea of Molly being his companion. She was his wife now and it made him unspeakably happy. Though he didn't feel anyone else needed to know of his feelings and he had a lifetime now to show Molly how much that love had grown and would continue to grow.

"Imagine if you had John and I to help you." Sherlock smiled down at her.

"You think John would want to be turned into a fish?" she quipped.

Sherlock blinked, thinking of the idea. "No, no I don't think he would."

Molly laughed. "No, I agree. Besides, Mary caught the bouquet; I think they'll be tying the knot soon enough and he won't want to leave her to swim around the ocean with you."

"Hm, I suppose I can understand that now."

"Oh, can you?"

"Well… only a little. I suspect I'll have cases to work with you."

"A few," Molly consented. "Until I get my pathology degree. Stamford's agreed to let me observe for the time being."

"Always the professor."

"You like him."

"I put up with him. I like you."

Molly rolled her eyes as Sherlock nuzzled her hair. His lips dangerously close to her ear. The realization of just how near their wedding night was made both their hearts beat erratically. Molly moved away to look Sherlock in the eyes.

"I love you," she said, trying to pour her emotions into those three words. The love, the want, the happiness.

This wasn't the first time, she had said those words, and yet Sherlock seemed to react the same way. His face went blank as if surprised for a moment before a soft smile graced his lips. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Molly of Atlantica."

THE END

 **Aw, guys! I can't believe I did it! I finished a multi-chapter fic! There are so many things I could say and comment on about this story, but you don't want to read pages of me yammering on about how I missed using Molly's last name in this story or realized I had a slight discrepancy in the timeline. I just want to tell you how much all your support means to me. I never realized how much I really did love writing until I had an audience that actually liked what I wrote and gave me the confidence to write more. Thank you guys for your reviews, follows, favorites, and even questions. If you have any more or you actually do want to read my ramblings, message me through a DM here or follow my Tumblr, Victoria123Fangirling. I look forward to hearing from you and hope you realize how loved you are! Much thanks, much love. Adieu.**


End file.
